


Extended Family Meet

by MJayne2004



Series: Adopting The Twins [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJayne2004/pseuds/MJayne2004
Summary: After Clint's sudden proposal for a weekend trip away, the team embark on an adventure as they learn more about themselves and their relationships.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Adopting The Twins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696393
Comments: 39
Kudos: 99





	1. Preparing To Leave

"Hey, kids" Sam smiled warmly as he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the crowded island of marble as Wanda and Pietro greeted the hero politely, small drops of syrup dripping from their lips as they ate. Natasha nodded in greeting from the oven, preparing breakfast for the large group of heroes as the morning sun rose slowly over the large silhouette of buildings surrounding the tower they resigned in. After a week of negotiating and begging, the day had finally arrived to take the group of exhausted heroes to Clint's farm, allowing them a week of pure relaxation. Problems arose -Pepper had final meetings to attend and therefore, wouldn't reach the farm until after dinner- and complaints heard until the group agreed, settling on the idea that a week of fun and rest was extremely overdue. "Excited for the trip?" Sam questioned as he sat opposite them, slowly extending his arm towards Pietro's full plate of pancakes and blueberries. The young boy gently smacked his hand away, a teasing smile on his lips while Wanda reached forward, a single blueberry nestled perfectly within her small hands. Sam smiled triumphantly, ignorant to Natasha knowing smile, as he reached forward, a comically large frown on his lips when Wanda quickly retracted her hand and stuffed the small fruit within her mouth. "Rude" Sam grumbled as the twins cackled amusingly. 

"Leave them alone, Sam" Natasha chuckled, "They need their breakfast" She continued, "Want some instead of stealing theirs? It's the pancakes you like" 

"No thanks, Nat" Sam replied with a large smile, "Steve and I are gonna' go on a run. Don't want to fill up with food and get a stomach cramp" he continued casually, "We'll be back in time to pack the final things" Natasha nodded understandingly, moving back towards the oven as she proceeded to prepare breakfast for the other heroes, still preparing for the trip upstairs. "I wondered if the twins would like to join us?" 

"On your run?" She questioned with confusion, preparing another pancake perfectly. "I don't see why not" She shrugged. 

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully. 

"Of course" Natasha shrugged, "Except...the media is still hounding us  _ all  _ for information for them or the fact that a picture of the twins with  _ two  _ Avengers would be front-page news in no time. What about the fact that we have a Quinjet to board in less than six hours and the twin's bags are not even packed yet, let alone Steve and mines?" She continued rhetorically. "Apart from all those reasons...I see why not" 

"I knew that was too easy" Sam muttered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...We'll be careful" 

"Only a fool would believe that" Natasha replied quickly, "You two are never 'careful'. I mean, every time we have a mission Steve and you take it as a personal challenge to see how close to  _ death  _ you two can get!" She exclaimed, "Last time Steve jumped out of a plane with no parachute. You two don't understand the meaning of 'careful'" 

"Okay, so you have point there" Sam sighed, "But...this is the twins we're talking about! We care about them, Nat" 

"I understand that" Natasha nodded, "And I care for them too but...going on runs? It's too risky" Sam leant against the counter tiredly, "What does Steve think about all this anyway?" 

"He thought it would be nice" Sam explained, "Gives them something to do while you all pack. I mean...how much packing can two five-year-olds do on their own?" Natasha hummed quietly in agreement, "It'll only be for a couple of hours; we'll go the normal way. I promise; they'll be safe, Nat" 

"I'm not worried about you" Natasha shook her head lightly, "I'm worried about the rest of the world" 

"Come on, Steve and I go runnin' all the time" Sam grumbled quietly, "No one ever knows it's us" 

"What about the twins?" Natasha questioned protectively, "What are you going to do? Carry them on your backs?" 

"Of course not" Sam exclaimed, appalled at the idea. "You two brought a stroller, didn't you?" 

" _ Tony  _ brought the stroller" Natasha corrected, "And yes. We were going to pack it for the trip" 

"Perfect!" He exclaimed, "We can go on a nice run, keep the twins out of your hair, and then come back before the Quinjet leaves. Just roll the stroller onto the jet; it'll be fine" 

"I can't even begin to explain the number of safety risks you just broke" Natasha muttered, shaking her head. "But...if Steve is okay with this-" She began anxiously. 

"He is!" Sam beamed delightedly, "He says he's perfectly happy with it" 

"-then okay" She nodded, "The twins must be back before the Quinjet leaves -we can not be late- and in  _ one whole piece _ , do you hear me, Wilson?" She questioned. 

"Yes, Ma'am" Sam nodded, "I'll protect them with my life" He exclaimed dramatically, ignorant to Natasha rolling her eyes fondly. "Seriously, they'll be fine and no one will know" 

"Well, if anything happens it'll be Steve's head on a stake" Natasha threatened, "And you can tell him so" Sam chuckled softly, a smile lining his lips as Natasha turned to glance towards the twins, ignorant to their conversation as Wanda and Pietro continued to eat the final slices of their food. "Kids" She called out, watching with an amused smile as they turned simultaneously, equal expressions of happiness on their features.

"Yea, Tasha" Pietro smiled, the nickname rolling off of his tongue effortlessly due to Clint's constant persistence. Natasha walked forward slowly, carefully moving the empty plates from in front of the children before passing them to Sam, who wordlessly placed them in the sink to be cleaned later. 

"Well, since we're going to be leaving in six hours and I'll be too busy packing to play-" The twins pouted sadly at the news, "-Sam and Steve invited you two to go on a run with them" She explained, grinning proudly at the looks of shock which covered the twin's features. "What you say?" 

"Yes, please" Wanda giggled happily, "Thank you, Mr Wilson" 

"No problem, kiddo. And hey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Sam'?" Sam waved off the young girls apology, watching as Wanda blushed at his words, nodding silently in understanding. "But, we're gonna' leave soon so you two better get ready" He explained, gesturing to their pyjamas. "Last time I checked, Steve was just getting dressed. I'm sure he'll help you pick out some outfits" 

"Okay" Pietro nodded in agreement. 

"Good plan" Natasha praised softly, "Go run-up to Steve and get dressed. Remember to wash your face" She pointed out, lifting both of the children perfectly before standing them on the floor, shaking her head slightly at the food with remanded around their lips. The twins leaned forward quickly, pressing their messy lips against Natasha's cheeks before racing upstairs, pure excitement on their tongues. 

"Thank you, Sam" Natasha thanked as she stood, wiping the drying syrup off of her cheeks with a small towel. "I don't know what I'd do without you" 

"The feelings mutual" Sam reassured the spy. 

* * *

"That should be it" Tony exclaimed triumphantly, closing the final suitcase full of clothes, toys and personal blankets -a gift from Bruce- for the trip with a satisfactory grin. Pepper shook her head tiredly with an effortless smile, glancing happily around the twin's large room that was now void of many of their personal belongings. Natasha agreed with the couple quietly, watching as Tony began to roll one of the suitcases out of the bedroom. The task of packing was quick and easy -Natasha silently thanked Sam for his brilliant idea, though she would never admit it to the hero personally- and allowed almost half an hour of relaxation before the group was scheduled to leave on the Quinjet that was sat on the large landing pad connected to the tower. 

"Thank you for your help" Natasha thanked the couple as they followed Tony out of the twin's bedroom, closing the door behind herself with a soft click. "Steve went on a run with the children and it would have taken me forever by myself" She continued, "I never realised how much stuff the twins had until we had to sort through it all" 

"We're happy to help" Pepper guaranteed with a smile, gesturing to her boyfriend. "Though I suspect Tony is to blame for all those toys" 

"I only want them happy" Tony replied proudly. 

"They are" Natasha reassured him, "Wanda seems to enjoy the jewellery you brought her; why it had to be real diamond I shall never know. No one would judge you if it was the usual plastic jewellery" 

"I'm insulted, Natasha" Tony scoffed, turning to face the spy accusingly, "Our little witch deserves the best" 

"No one is saying she doesn't. Those twins deserve the world" Natasha shook her head, "But...diamond necklaces and tiaras for a five-year-old, especially when she's too young to know the difference between fake and real? Least we forget the car you  _ hand-made _ for Pietro to drive  _ himself _ " She scoffed, "We appreciate it, Tony, never think that we don't but...isn't it a bit much?" 

"I agree with you somewhat, Natasha" Pepper agreed, ignoring the betrayed expression on her boyfriend's face. "Diamonds and self-driving cars may be too much for  _ normal _ five-year-olds but...Tony and I have so much money at our disposal, we want to spend it on the people we care about. After everything those children have gone through-" Pepper sighed sadly, "-we want to spoil them for as long as we can" 

"And I love and appreciate that about you but...I can't help but feel guilty" Natasha sighed, "There are so many kids out there who went through what Pietro and Wanda went through. They shouldn't be alone" 

"We understand that" Tony agreed, "That's why Stark Industries is going to be working more actively with charities that help abused men, women and children and people in the foster care system" He continued proudly, "With our help, fewer children will experience what those kids went through" 

"That's amazing Tony" Natasha grinned proudly, "Thank you" 

"We realised how little we did to help" Pepper continued, "So we're going to do a more hands-on approach" 

"More galas?" Natasha groaned teasingly. 

"Not exactly" Tony smiled, "Trips to orphanages and hospitals homes from New Yorks very own heroes. The Avenger's don't do a lot for the little people and I want to change that" He explained, "I know Wanda and Pietro won't be with us forever..." Natasha sighed sadly in agreement, "But they are already a huge part of our lives and I want that to be shown" 

"That sounds brilliant, guys" Natasha glowed, "You should be proud. I hope that, when the twins grow up, they realise that they helped inspire such a good thing" 

"So, you're okay with it?" Pepper questioned curiously, "It does mean the avengers will be busy while you're not on missions but-" 

"That's perfectly fine" Natasha reassured the CEO. "After we return, we can go over the details. Of course, someone will have to stay with the children but apart from that, I see no reason not to do this as soon as we can" 

"Speaking of the kids" Tony began, changing the subject with a smile. "Where are the little devils? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Careful, Stark" Natasha teased, continuing to walk down the corridor with the two other adults. "It sounds like you care" 

"Well I am travelling to the other side of the country for them and your ridiculous idea of a secret trip" Tony scoffed, a playful glint in his eyes. "I should hope they know I care" 

"Aw, our Iron Man does have a heart" Natasha chuckled teasingly.

"Barely. Some scrap pieces of metal, more like." Tony scoffed, "But come on, where are our little magicians? They're always disappearing and reappearing" 

"I don't think they're back yet" Natasha shrugged. 

"They're cutting it close" Pepper replied, glancing at her watch. "You're supposed to leave in fifteen minutes" 

"Jarvis?" Tony questioned, "Has our dear captain returned or is he lost?" 

"Mr Rogers and Mr Wilson have just returned" Jarvis explained, a small tone of humour coating his words. "They have entered the elevator and will arrive in one minute approximately" He continued to explain. 

"We better go meet them" Pepper suggested, walking towards the end of the long hallway. "Clint is already in the Quinjet; he's ready whenever you all are" 

"You sure you don't want to come with us now?" Tony questioned. 

"I have a few final things to clear up at the office" Pepper explained dishearteningly, "I'll join you in the afternoon" 

"It won't be half as much as without you" Natasha promised kindly. "But we will still have a long weekend to have fun"

"Of course" Pepper smiled, "Bruce decided that he was going to take the next Quinjet with me. He thought that everyone being in one place at one time, with so much noise and uncertainty would cause him to stress" She mentioned casually, "We'll both join you later; when everything's calmed down" 

"Clint managed to get a message to Thor" Tony informed the two women, walking down the large staircase slowly, pulling the large suitcase along with him. "He'll arrive a day or so after we do" 

"The whole group" Natasha sighed, "In one place. Sounds too good to be true" Pepper laughed in agreement, linking her arm through Natasha's with a familiar smile as the two women slowly walked towards the large seating area, resting happily against the soft fabric of the sofa as the large elevator doors opened. Sam and Steve conversed aimlessly as the doors opened, ignorant to the other inhabitance of the floor as they casually strolled into the large floor. Wanda and Pietro, however, were less apathetic, racing towards the living room with excited smiles as they stood either side of Natasha, arms crossed perfectly against the back of the sofa. 

"Hey, Tasha. Guess what?" Pietro questioned enthusiastically, watching as the spy turned to face the young boy stood behind her. Natasha nodded happily, prompting the children to continue as Pepper smiled from the other side of the sofa. "On your left" He grinned triumphantly, watching with an excited smile as Natasha turned slowly, gasping in playful surprise at the sight of his sister. Wanda blushed at the attention, leaning over the edge of the sofa to press a swift kiss against Natasha's cheek in greeting before welcoming Pepper happily, moving around the large sofa with her brother to sit beside the spy. The young spy opened her arms, smiling warmly when Wanda instantly cuddled to her side while her brother rested his head protectively against the spy's shoulder, abling him to watch the two girls he loved. 

Throughout his stay, Pietro had grown more comfortable within the large tower, expressing his true emotions with the members of his new family. Natasha had learnt a lot about the young boy, intrigued by his inquisitive mind and protective nature as he studied his new surroundings. Unlike his sister, Pietro had little interest in the scientific aspect of the tower, instead, he chooses to focus on the tactical aspect of the Avenger's job. Wanda spent her days learning, watching intently as Tony mumbled brokenly over his half-finished projects and listening to Pepper negotiate while pacing across the lab; never far away from Tony, careful to watch the man as he worked in case something happened. Pietro was intrigued by the Avenger's themselves, watching intently from the protected areas of the training room as many of the Avenger's fought against one another, testing each others strength. He was, Natasha had realised, fiercely protective over Wanda and anyone the young girl loved. Despite the spy's previous assumption of the boy, Pietro had changed drastically as he grew more comfortable. 

Due to Wanda's growing love for the powerful women living within the tower, Pietro began to grow protective and never tried to hide it. Steve had noticed on many occasions that, when Natasha trained, Pietro would watch the fight keenly, hand pressed firmly on the small first aid kit in his lap. The young boy had admitted to disliking it when  _ Natasha  _ fought -even though her up-brining in the Red Room meant her skin was less predisposed to bruises- which forced the older spy to be more careful, thinking over her attacks precisely as a way to not worry the young boy. His protectiveness over Pepper had been less clear but still constant in the young child's worry. He valued her option more than anyone -after baking with Steve one day, Pietro had presented the CEO with a plate of perfect cookies, grinning triumphantly when Pepper complimented him- and upon further review, Natasha had found the boy on multiple occasions sat at the large kitchen island, drawing silently with the blonde woman as Pepper calmly spoke on the phone. 

Watching his sister silently, Pietro grabbed Natasha's hand gently, smiling softly as the young spy gently caressed his knuckles with her thumb. Natasha understood the boy's protectiveness and never fought it. She smiled thankfully when he informed Steve that she had not eaten that day, watching as he demanded to be helped in the kitchen to right the wrong as quickly as possible. She shook her head fondly after a long training session, listening to the young boy as he described the fighting to Bruce while the doctor went over Natasha's small injuries. She never fought his constant love but instead, embraced it, allowing him to grow into a caring young boy as he sat protectively by her side. 

"That's my boy" Steve laughed loudly as he and Sam, whose cheeks were red with clear embarrassment, walked towards the sofa, greeting Tony silently as the inventor moved to sit behind his girlfriend. "He's a natural" 

"How was your run?" Natasha asked the two children who beamed happily. 

"It was  _ so  _ good" Pietro exclaimed excitably, "Sam and Steve had a competition on who could run the fastest and I thought Sam would win! He was so quick and was really in front of us" Sam beamed proudly at the young boys praise, "But then Steve ran  _ super  _ fast and won!" 

"Oh, yea?" Natasha questioned with a teasing smile.

"Yep," Pietro nodded determinedly, "Sam decided to take us for ice cream. So he kind of wins" He shrugged indifferently. 

"That was very nice of him" Natasha hummed contently, "So, Sam and Steve are still your favourites?" 

"No" Wanda denied quietly, resting her head tiredly against Natasha's chest as she clutched her top tightly. "Black Widow's our favourite still"

"Thank you, my darling" Natasha smiled proudly, pressing swift kisses to both children's forehead before glancing at the shocked heroes. "Sorry boys" 

"I feel cheated" Sam complained. 

"I've grown to accept it" Steve shrugged indifferently, leaning forward to press a swift kiss onto his girlfriend's lips, ignoring the quiet sound of annoyance as Pietro's features scrunched up unpleasantly. "What time is it?" He asked, gently running his hand through Pietro's wild hair teasingly.

"Almost time to leave" Natasha hummed contently. "Just waiting for Clint to tell us to board" 

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Pepper?" Sam asked, leaning against the back of the sofa with his arms crossed, nudging Pietro playfully with his elbow. "I'm sure your office work can wait"

"Sadly not" Pepper sighed, "I have a final meeting to attend with the board"

"Wait, Pep's not coming with us?" Pietro questioned, glancing towards the CEO accusingly. "You said you were coming with us" 

"I know and I will be" Pepper nodded, "I'll just be arriving later" 

"How much later?" Wanda asked curiously. 

"A couple of hours" Pepper explained, "Close to when the sun goes down" 

"That's ages away" Pietro sighed dramatically. Glancing towards the two girls beside him protectively, Pietro quickly came to a decision and climbed off of the large sofa, ignorant to the group's curious expressions. Pietro walked with purpose, standing beside the CEO in moments while extending his arms towards her, silently asking for her to pick him up. Pepper obliged, moving forward to lift the young boy into her lap before moving to once again rest against Tony's chest, his legs framed either side of her hips. "I want to stay here" He grumbled stubbornly. 

"Why the change in heart, Underoos?" Tony questioned, humour lacing his tone. 

"If Pepper stays, I stay" He replied protectively, ignorant to the heartwarming glance Natasha and Pepper shared as the young boy talked over the CEO's shoulder. "I want to look after her" 

"What about your sister and Natasha?" Tony asked curiously, thinking he had out-smarted the young boy. "Who will look after them?" Pietro thought for a moment, glancing back towards the aforementioned women who simultaneously lifted an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Do you have to go to your meeting, Pep?" Pietro questioned curiously, "I'm sure Tony can do the meeting for you and you can come with us. That way, everyone's safe" 

"Good to see you're throwing me under the bus" Tony grumbled playfully. 

"You have your suit" Wanda argued from the other side of the room. "Pepper has her heels. You can't stop a bad guy with your heels, can you Nat?" Wanda asked the spy questioningly. 

"Pepper could" Natasha replied, a teasing seriousness lacing her tone. "Pepper can do a lot of things. She'll be perfectly safe here for a couple of hours. Anyway, Bruce is staying with her. He'll be in the labs, just below us" Natasha explained, gently tapping the floor with her foot. 

"You sure?" Wanda questioned, concern coating her voice. 

"Wanda" Sam called out softly, running his fingers through the young girl's hair as he rested behind her, his arms crossed over the back of the sofa. "Pepper is one of the strongest Avengers there is" He whispered playfully, ignorant to the growing blush on the CEO's cheeks as he spoke. "She and Natasha are a force to be reckoned with. No one is stupid enough to go against them" 

"Really?" Pietro questioned, "No one?" 

"Bar Tony and Steve" Sam corrected himself teasingly, "But they go easy on those two" Steve chuckled softly in agreement while Tony scowled. 

"You'll be okay?" Pietro asked for a final time. 

"I promise" Pepper smiled. Pietro nodded quietly, resting his head against Pepper's shoulder with a soft sigh as the CEO wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"Would we lie to you?" Tony questioned seriously, watching as Pietro shook his head. "Everything's fine, Underoos. Pep and Bruce will be a couple of hours behind us" 

"Okay," He shrugged. "We can wait for you and Bruce" Pietro smiled kindly. "I'm sure Clint would be okay with that. He'll plan something" 

"That sounds amazing" Pepper reassured the young boy, glancing towards the rest of the team with a soft smile. "I'm sure Clint has something planned for us all" 

"Doesn't matter what he has planned, I demand a re-run" Sam grumbled, frowning softly at the quiet laughs which radiated through the room. "Come on. Wanda, you're on my side right?" The young girl shook her head lightly, a joyful laugh escaping her lips at Sam's betrayed expression. 

"I'm on Nat's side" She declared proudly. "Sorry Sam" 

"It's no problem kid" He reassured her, moving to run his fingers through her long hair affectionately. "I'm on her team too" Natasha blushed softly, removing her arm from around Wanda's torso to playfully smack the heroes shoulder. "Rude" He grumbled as the spy returned her arm to rest around Wanda's small frame. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Wilsons torture" The room interrupted into a burst of small laughter as Jarvis's voice broke from the walls. "But Mr Barton is requesting the presence of all of the individuals preparing for the trip. The Quinjet is prepared to leave now" 

"Well, that's our cue" Pepper beamed, wrapping her arms delicately around Pietro's torso as she rose, transferring the young boy to rest against her hip when he refused to move. Natasha smiled softly at the sight, standing to follow Pepper's movements as the rest of the group busied themselves with walking towards the open elevator. 

"Thanks, Pep" Natasha smiled softly as they walked towards the elevator, watching as the boys settled comfortably against the large walls surrounding them, allowing a large space for the two women in the centre of the elevator while Tony sat comfortably on top of the large suitcase. 

"It's nothing" Pepper shook her head, a quiet laugh escaping her lips as she moved to stand beside Tony. Natasha rested comfortably against Steve with her back pressed firmly against his chest as he leant against the wall of the elevator, allowing the large doors to close slowly. "You two excited?" She questioned curiously, smiling at the two children who nodded eagerly. 

"I wonder where we're going" Tony mused quietly, resting his head against the edge of Pepper's elbow. "Clint's been mysterious" Pepper shared a knowing look with the spy beside her, smiling down at the twins with a dramatic shrug as Wanda and Pietro giggled comically. Pepper, of course, had been told of the location of their trip due to her delayed arrival but, like the rest of the Avenger's, she was ignorant of its significance. 

"We'll find out soon enough" Sam shrugged indifferently, though the excited glint in his eyes caused Natasha to smile softly. "You sure Thor's going to arrive? I mean the guy has responsibilities" 

"He'll arrive tomorrow at some point, Clint said" Natasha replied, "Apparently, Loki's changed his ways. Thor's deciding what to do about it" Tony huffed indignity at the information, "It'll be fine, Tony. If anything happens...we have the Hulk" The scientist smiled softly at the reassurance, meeting Natasha's eyes for a second as a protective glint shined in her eyes. Nodding calmly, Tony watched silently as the large elevator doors once again opened, allowing the inhabitance to step out into a modest room. 

Despite its small size in comparison to the other rooms within the tower, the room was furnished with comfortable sofas lining the walls and small tables piled with fashionable magazines. Large windows lined the walls which exposed the vast area of concrete which hung off the side of the tower, fitted with a circular landing pad. The Quinjet, smooth with grey metal and darkened glass, stood proudly at the end of the overhang, it's engine roaring to life as Bruce stepped into the large room with a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Hey, Clint's ready to go when you board" He greeted, pressing his hand irritably against his hair, the soft curls of his hair fanatic due to the harsh wind. "There's already blankets for the kids; you know how cold it gets" Bruce continued, gesturing to the suitcase stood beside Tony as the scientist leant against it. 

"Yea, this is just for snacks and stuff" Tony shrugged, "Apparently it's going to be a long trip" 

"Yea, we may have overpacked. It'll only be an hour or so" Natasha explained, leaning into Steve's hold as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's not that far out" 

"Well, in that case-" Pepper began, turning towards the couple. "-We will let you go. Sooner I get to the office, the sooner Bruce and I can join you" Natasha nodded silently in agreement as Steve reached forward, lifting Pietro out of the CEO's hold as the young boy grumbled quietly in annoyance. 

"Promise?" Wanda questioned softly, watching her brother cautiously. 

"Of course" She promised, leaning forward to press a swift kiss against the young girl's forehead, watching as Wanda's cheeks blushed prettily. "Look after your brother for me?" Wanda nodded silently as Pepper turned, copying her movement with Pietro as the young boys frowned lessened slightly. "I'll see you soon"

"See you" Pietro smiled, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder as the CEO quietly hugged the couple goodbye, soft smiles on their lips as Pepper moved towards her boyfriend. 

"They truly are adorable" Tony whispered mindlessly, pulling the CEO closer as his arms to wrap around her small torso, ignoring how her hands rested comfortably against his chest. Pepper smiled softly, resting her cheek against Tony's shoulder as she gazed up to see the unrelenting love radiating in the heroes darkened eyes. "Pietro seems fond of you"

"Don't be jealous" Pepper teased, a humourful laugh escaping her lips. "You knew Wanda loves the jewels you gave her" Tony nodded, a proud smile on her lips. "They've grown on the whole team" 

"It's nice seeing those two idiots happy" Tony revealed, gesturing quietly to the couple opposite him as they said goodbye to Bruce. "It's about time something good happened to us all" 

"I couldn't agree more" Pepper nodded, eyes sharpling with untold enjoyment. "I hope everything goes to plan; they deserve it" 

"This...situation with the twins" He stuttered, unexpected nervousness ringing through his tone. "It's going to last, right?" 

"What do you mean?" Pepper questioned softly, pressing a loving kiss against the inventor's jawline, ignoring the soft scratch of his growing stubble. 

"Things are going great" Tony sighed, "Wanda and Pietro fit perfectly into our weird little family" 

"Oh?" Pepper questioned teasingly, "What happened to Tony Stark being 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' who needed no help and wanted to be alone?" 

"You heard about that?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Nat told me" Pepper shrugged, "But...whats changed? Don't get me wrong-" She smiled happily, "-It's great seeing you like this. You've never spent more time with the group than you have this past week" 

"I know my past isn't...role-model material" Pepper hummed quietly in agreement. "But I want to be better. Those kids deserve better. I guess...I'm worried that we won't be good enough for them. That when they leave..." Tony sighed sadly, tightening his arms around the CEO's waist. 

"We'll figure it out" Pepper whispered wistfully. "Let's just...have fun when we can, okay?" Tony nodded tiredly, resting his forehead against Peppers with a soft smile. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. All of us; together as a family" 

"I think you're quite right, Miss Potts" Tony smirked proudly. 

"I usually am, Mr Stark" Pepper teased as she lifted her head, her lips slowly moulding over her boyfriends as Tony sighed in relief, the action grounding his hectic mind. "Be safe" She whispered, slowly parting her lips. 

"Always"


	2. Arriving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made and love blossoms!

"Anyone going to explain where we are?" Tony scoffed, stepping out of the Quinjet with an indignified huff of inconvenience as the shinny soules of his shoe connected with the damp, morning dew which coated the fresh grass as Wanda giggled softly. The young girl clung happily against the inventor's side, arms wrapped tightly around his neck while Pietro walked beside Steve, his hand locked firmly within the soldiers. Natasha rolled her eyes fondly at the inventor, stepping forward with a healthy smile coating her lips as she gazed contentedly at the large house surrounded by evergreen farmland. The vast house stood perfectly in front of the team, with its many floors covered flawlessly in white paint, spacious windows lined with blue and a large porch wrapped around the base of the house. An extended woodshed stood beside the house, rusted with age as the frame hunched to the side. Clint sighed in relief at the familiar sight of his home as the team walked wordlessly towards the house, small smiles of confusion on their lips. 

"Daddy!" Abruptly, the door of the house opened as a young girl -no older than seven years old- raced to stand on the porch, her bare feet bouncing excitably at the sight of the large group. Another child joined the young girl moments later, an annoying smile on the nine-year-olds lips as he tapped his foot impatiently against the wood of the porch. 

"Daddy?!" Tony exclaimed in shook, glancing towards the archer with unhidden confusion. "What the hell?"

"Incoming" Clint muttered happily, ignorant to Tony's interjection as he raced towards the porch with an unsurpassed smile as Natasha chuckled warmly in understanding. The young girl jumped into the archer's awaiting arms, ignorant to the growing looks of confusion on the other heroes faces as the young boy curled comfortably into his father's other side. Pressing swift kisses onto both of the children's foreheads, ignoring the scrunched up features of the young boy, Clint sighed loudly; "Oh, my goodness. Look at your faces" Slowly bending down, Clint placed the young girl back on her feet, smiling softly at both of them as the team hovered uncertainly behind him. 

"Did you  _ really _ bring Auntie Nat?" The young girl asked, innocence ringing through her tone as she looked pointedly at her father. Clint sighed with an understanding smile, knowing his daughters love for her aunt shadowed her excitable yearning for her father. Whirling their heads swiftly to stare accusingly at the spy, Tony and Steve shared a confused expression as Natasha stepped forward, a large smile on her lips.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" The young girl no longer cared for her bare feet as she raced towards the spy, her pigtails swinging excitably against her rosy cheeks as Natasha swiftly lifted her into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms tightly around the child's torso, Natasha pressed a swift kiss against the end of her nose as the young girl wrapped her legs tightly around Natasha's slim waist. 

"A small agent" Tony mused quietly to the team, "That is the only explanation" Steve shook his head with a small smile, watching as his girlfriend warmly embraced the young girl in a tender hug. 

"I missed you" The young girl muttered against Natasha's shoulder, smiling widely as her eyes flickered over the heroes stood behind the spy. 

"I missed you too, my little butterfly" Natasha squeezed the young girl tightly, "I haven't seen you in  _ forever _ " She exclaimed dramatically. 

"You're not leaving" The young boy interjected, "We're not letting you" He decided.

"Oh, it seems I'm held captive" Natasha smiled teasingly, "Not even the avengers could save me" The young boy nodded in agreement, turning to glance at the group of heroes behind his aunt. 

"Did you bring any gifts?" The young girl asked, glancing between the spy and archer.

"Of course I did" Natasha smiled, "You'll have to wait. We still have to see your mother and have diner; then you can have your gifts" The young girl nodded in understanding, tightening her hold on the spy as Natasha smiled proudly. "Oh, you've grown up so much" She groaned as the child giggled, a blush of pride covering her cheeks. "You look beautiful" 

"Thank you" The young girl grinned bashfully. 

"She looks like her mother" Clint chuckled, wrapping his arm around the young boy beside him as they walked towards the spy, ignorant to the expressions of growing confusion on the other heroes features. "Speaking of, where is she?" 

"Mama's inside" The young boy explained. "She's in the kitchen"

"Well, why don't we go rescue her?" Natasha questioned with a teasing smile, "She would hate to know we arrived and didn't say 'hello'" The young girl nodded in agreement as Natasha bent down, allowing her to stand fully beside the spy as they linked hands.

"Race you?" The young girl questioned, her eyes adorably wide with a challenge as Natasha smiled warmly. Steve eyed the natural smile evident against Natasha's lips, and the everpresent merriment within her light eyes, with happiness. Chuckling softly at the concentrated appearance upon his girlfriend's features, Steve watched as she shot forward and raced up the stairs, allowing the little girl ahead of her as she pulled Natasha by their interlocked hands. Clint groaned heartfully, once again wrapping his arm around the young boy by his side as they walked towards the swinging door of the house, while the group of confused heroes followed mindlessly. 

Stepping into the immediate living room and connected kitchen, Steve glanced around the large room, scanning over the small piles of discarded toys and towards the framed photos which hung perfectly against the wall. Small bookshelves lined each window within the living room while a small TV stood in the corner of the room, facing the staircase and large carpet. The kitchen, connected to the living room by a half-wall behind the sofa, was loved and used regularly, the sink filled with dishes and counters packed with ingredients, a testament to the homeowner's skills as the sweet smell of cooked meat and fresh vegetables floated through the air. A young woman leant against the counter, humming contently to herself as she scrolled aimlessly through her phone with a content smile, her unused hand resting comfortably on her heavily pregnant stomach.

"Honey! We're home" Clint beamed happily at the sight of his wife as she turned off her phone, placing it on the counter beside her as she quickly walked over to the archer. Surging forward, Clint's hands immediately rested upon the swell of the woman's stomach as he leaned forward, pressing an affectionate kiss against her parted lips. "I missed you" He muttered quietly.

"I missed you too" She admitted, "We both did" Taking his hand within her own, she placed it against the side of her stomach. Clint sighed happily, once again pressing a thankful kiss against her lips. "I didn't hear you land. I was about to call you and see if you were still coming; I thought you wouldn't show" Clint shook his head fondly, reaching forward to brush a section of the brunettes fallen hair behind her ear with a charming smile. 

Wanda gazed at the couple with pride, happy that the archer loved someone and was loved so freely in return; the tangible affection they shared was enough proof for the young girl. She watched with curiosity as Clint smiled warmly, love shinning within his light eyes as his untroubled gaze matched his wife, her small sigh of contentment filling the comfortable silence. Wanda glanced around the living room and towards her foster parents, paring to see the same love and happiness radiating off of Steve and Natasha as Clint and his wife possed. 

Instead, the two were separated by Sam, identical expressions of sadness on their faces as they avoided one another's doubtful gaze. Natasha focused on the young girl stood beside her, who played endlessly with the small charms dangling from the spy's bracelet. Wanda stopped for a moment, a sinking feeling of dread filling her stomach as she eyed the young girl. She shook off her feeling of jealousy and instead, glanced towards Steve, shocked to lock eyes with the soldier instantly. 

Steve smiled reassuringly, noticing the troubled shimmer within the five-year-olds eyes as she subconsciously leaned forward in Tony's arms, a hopeful grimace on her lips. The inventor regarded the continuous movement against his arm, lifting his head to gaze questionably at the soldier beside him as Steve stepped closer, his hand momentarily falling from Pietro's as the young boy stood silently. Steve smiled warmly at the young girl as Tony placed her within her foster father's arms, her arms automatically wrapping around his shoulders as Steve moved to once again stand beside Pietro, their hands linking instantly. 

"Never, my love" Clint smiled romantically, affection radiating from his tone after a moment of silence. "It took longer to get here than expected. Nothing to worry about" 

"Good" She nodded her head happily, "I hate worrying about you" She admitted, glancing behind the archer. "Oh, I'm sorry" She apologised, pulling away from her husbands embrace with an embarrassed smile as Clint stepped to the side, wrapping his arm comfortably around her torso. "It's good to meet you all. I'm Laura, Clint's wife" 

"Wife?" Tony questioned, his voice strained with confusion. Wanda laughed softly from within Steve's arms as the inventor's eyes widened in disbelief. "I missed our Baby Hawks wedding?" He pouted, confusion ringing through his voice as Clint smiled. 

"Priorities, Tony" Sam rolled his eyes with a friendly smile on his lips as he stepped forward, extending his hand out in a gentle handshake. "It's great to meet you, ma'am. I'm Sam Wilson." 

"Clint didn't mention how nice you were" Laura giggled softly as Sam retraced his hand, glaring playfully at the archer. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sam" She greeted, "Coppers a huge fan of the Falcons" Sam turned to face the young boy sat on the sofa, an embarrassed blush coating his cheeks as he listened to his mother. 

"Really?" Copper nodded, a shy smile on his lips. "...I think you and me are going to be good friends, little guy" Copper beamed excitably at the words, pride shining clearly in his eyes at the heroes words. 

"Don't let it go to your head" Tony quipped teasingly, stepping forward with a comfortable smile. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Barton. We would have visited earlier if we had known" He explained, glancing accusingly at Clint with playfully narrowed eyes. 

"It's perfectly fine" Laura smiled, "We understand that we lied to you all and hope that, over the weekend, you can forgive us?" She suggested with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I understand your reasoning" Tony reassured the woman, glancing towards Sam who nodded in agreement. "We both do. I would do anything to keep my family safe, Mrs Barton. I can not blame you for doing the same" Laura smiled thankfully, eyes alight with happiness. "I hope you trust us all by the end of the weekend to become part of our family" 

"That's very kind of you, Mr Stark" Laura nodded earnestly. "Thank you"

"Please, call me Tony. You're Clint's  _ wife _ ; you're family" Tony smiled warmly, gazing at the small line of tears which erupted within Laura's eyes at his words. "Can I say congrats?" He gestured gently to Laura's pregnant stomach, smiling happily as Clint's eyes shined with love. "You're glowing" 

"Thank you" Laura beamed, voice hoarse with tears, as she placed her hands gently on top of her swollen stomach. "It was a surprise -we had Copper and after Lila, we thought no more but...it was an immeasurably good surprise" Tony nodded silently in understanding.

"Well, why don't we go outside?" Clint proposed swiftly, glancing between the two teammates in front of him, who glanced between one another with a silent shrug of gentle indifference. "I'll need some help setting up the tables. Why don't you rest?" He suggested to his wife, pressing a swift kiss against her cheek. "I'll finish cooking after the tables are down" 

"I've already done one table" Laura warned him needlessly, regarding the protective glint within his eyes with a soft smile. "The foods half done. I can at least finish that" 

"No, Clint's right, ma'am" Sam interjected, a smile resting peacefully on his lips. "We'll finish the food and set up. If we would have known, we would have arrived sooner" 

"Nonsense, I may be pregnant but I'm not useless" Laura argued with a gentle laugh. 

"Come on, Laura" Natasha interposed, a large smile written tightly on her lips. "They're almost as stubborn as you" She teased gently. "At least let them set the tables" Clint smiled appreciably at the spy's help, turning towards his wife with a hesitant smile. 

"The tables only" Laura sighed with defeat, turning to her husband with a determined gaze. "I'll finish the food, okay?" Clint nodded in silent understanding, unwrapping his arm from around Laura's torso with a growing smile. "Take the kids too? They've been in the house all day" She complained softly. 

"Of course" Clint nodded, "Kids? You come to help?" Lila and Copper quickly turned, rushing to their father's side with natural smiles as they gazed stunned at the two Avenger's. Clint shook his head fondly, proud that his children had reacted perfectly to the abrupt arrival of the heroes, before moving towards the end of the floor, opening the large backdoor and leading the small group out to the back garden. 

"It's good to see you again, Laura" Natasha smiled warmly as the door finally closed, the soft breeze of autumn drifting calmly through the house. "I missed you" She admitted lovingly, stepping forward to protectively place her hands against Laura's, smiling relaxingly at the soft sigh of exhaustion which escaped the pregnant woman's lips. "How's little Natasha?" 

"It's..." Laura beamed affectionately, "Nathanial" Natasha's eyes widened, her wide smile dropping in shock as she glanced nervously towards the large stomach under her trembling hands. Laura shook her head fondly at her friend's actions as the spy leant down, her curled lips close to the edge of her large stomach. 

"Traitor" Natasha mumbled.

"It was a shock" Laura admitted bashfully, "We found out a couple of weeks ago but we wanted to tell you in person" 

"I understand perfectly, Laura. You don't have to explain" Natasha promised kindly, "I'm really happy for you. I bet he'll very handsome and smart and kind, just like Copper"

"Like his father" Laura corrected teasingly. 

"I wouldn't go that far" Natasha smiled widely, "Why don't you sit down? I can do you some tea?" She questioned protectively, a loving smile covering her lips. 

"You sure?" Laura questioned, "I can do it-" 

"Nonsense" Natasha interrupted with a familiar smile, shaking her head fondly as Laura blushed softly. "Sit down and relax. You've eaten, right?" Laura nodded quietly, a thankful glimmer shining deep within her eyes as she slowly moved towards the large sofa pressed against the kitchen's half-wall. "Steve?" Natasha questioned as the soldier turned, his eyes following Laura's movement protectively. 

"Sorry? What were you saying?" He shook his head gently, his eyes connecting with Natasha's with a soft gleam of love as the spy smiled softly. 

"I was asking if you wanted tea?" Natasha repeated, "I can do the twins some chocolate milkshake" She suggested, watching with a loving smile as the two children beamed excitably. 

"Thanks" Steve nodded in confirmation, "Want any help?" 

"I'll be okay; I can handle a kitchen" Steve blushed bashfully, nodding silently in understanding as he moved to sit beside Laura, wrapping his arm carefully around Wanda as she cuddled comfortably in his lap; Pietro's hand curled protectively within her lap as she nervously played with the tips of his fingers. The young boy sat between the two adults, leaning carelessly against Steve's arm as he watched the woman in front of him place her hands carefully on her growing stomach. 

"You have a lovely home, Mrs Barton" Steve complimented, a charming smile on his lips as Laura blushed quietly. "You should be very proud of your children; they are truly amazing" 

"Thank you" Laura beamed proudly, eyes aflame with happiness as she smiled. "They were very excited when Clint told them that you all were visiting. They couldn't stop talking about how  _ Captain America  _ would be at their house" Steve nodded quietly, thankful for the woman's kind words. 

"I hope Clint told them good stories" Steve laughed softly, "I'd hate for them to be disappointed" 

"Actually-" She smiled, "-Natasha was the one who told them stories of you; she has a vivid imagination" 

"Oh?" Steve questioned. 

"You are a favourite topic of conversation for her" Laura explained, "A frequent bedtime story for the children. Only Natasha can mention you though, the children say that Clint's stories of you don't have the same flare of...love" 

"Love?" Steve asked, confusion lacing his tone. They hadn't muttered the famous three words associated with their undying affection for one another. It was well known throughout the  _ world _ that Natasha and Steve loved one another -magazines and newspapers dedicating entire pages to the heroes relationship- but the two failed to express it within words. 

"She made you  _ human _ , Mr Rogers" Laura smiled, "You weren't just a character within a story anymore. You were a person, with fears and hopes and dreams. The kids admired that about you" 

"Thank you" Steve nodded happily, "Though I can't take all the credit. If your children admire me, then its because Natasha made my stories enjoyable" 

"I hope you two aren't tarnishing my good name" Natasha smirked teasingly, walking into the living room with a long tray of warm teas and delicious milkshakes. Placing in on the long table in front of the sofa, Natasha relaxed against the comfortable pillows beside Steve.  Pietro smiled warmly at the arrival of the spy, carefully climbed over Steve's lap -mindful of his sister- as he moved to sit within Natasha's lap, beaming contently as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his torso. 

"Never, love" Steve gasped dramatically, leaning back to press a sweet kiss against the spy's blushing cheeks. "It was a compliment of your abilities. Laura speaks highly of you"

"Of course, she does" Natasha hummed uncertainly, a large smile on her lips. "It was a mistake to introduce you two; you know too much"

"It means you can't get rid of us" Laura hummed triumphantly. 

"Wouldn't dream of it" Natasha smiled, "Laura and I have been friends since S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint introduced us two after I joined; she and Maria Hill were Nick's best agents" She explained to the soldier, watching as he nodded silently in understanding. 

"That was a very, long time ago" Laura mused quietly, placing her hand comfortably on her stomach. 

"You could still put some of those agents to shame" Natasha complimented brightly, leaning forward to grab the children's drinks. "Don't spill it, моя любовь" She warned quietly, a soft smile on her lips as the twins nodded in understanding. 

"Thanks, Nat" They thanked quietly, taking small sips of the liquid with contented sighs before placing them back on the table, close to reaching. 

"You were a field agent?" Steve guessed as he passed the pregnant woman her tepid drink, a thankful smile on her lips. 

"Oh, god no" Laura denied quickly, "No, I worked with the communications field; making devices and hacking other governments around the world. Nick employed me when I was in college; I quickly rose rank, choice S.H.I.E.L.D as a permanent job and meet Clint" Steve's eyes widened at the information, "The tea's amazing, Nat. Thank you" 

"No problem" Natasha smiled, "Small drop of honey; just how you like it" 

"You're too good to me" Laura beamed happily, a playful pout on her lips. 

"College, you say?" Steve smiled, impressed. "How did you get on S.H.I.E.L.D's radars at such a young age?" 

"I hacked into the Pentagon"Laura shrugged indifferently.

"The one in Washington?" Steve questioned, wonder shining within his eyes. 

"Yea, that one" Laura nodded, "I only got halfway through the final fire-walls because between classes, family and friends, I didn't have a lot of time. S.H.I.E.L.D managed to trace me down and Nick recruited me due to my skills" She admitted. 

"That's amazing" 

"Laura's always had a gift for technology" Natasha beamed proudly, "She helped make a lot of the devices we use on missions today" 

"I designed the stealth-mode on all of the Quinjets" Laura explained, "After Clint and I married, I took a step away from S.H.I.E.L.D and shortly after, got pregnant with Cooper. Nick still sends me some plans for future devices to go over."

"Sounds incredible" Steve replied in awe of her talents. "When did you two meet? You seem like good friends" 

"We are" Laura nodded, "Clint introduced us" 

"At that point, Laura and Clint had been dating for about a year; secretly, of course, as Clint knew Nick would kill him" Laura smiled softly in remembrance. "Clint and I had been friends for half that time. He thought it was time to introduce us properly" 

"Worst mistake he ever competed" Laura smiled happily. 

"You two hit it off, I presume?" Steve asked, a familiar smile on his lips. 

"Much to Clint and Nick's horror, yes" Natasha nodded, "We spent the entire afternoon talking about all the stupid things Clint and S.H.I.E.L.D had done in the past" Laura laughed quietly, "We've been friends ever since" 

" _ Best  _ friends" 

"Of course" Natasha beamed, " _ Best  _ friends. I don't think Clint had fully prepared for us to become friends as quickly as we did. I've never seen Fury so scared than the time he walked in on us two planning a prank on Clint" 

"He had every right to be scared" Natasha giggled, wordlessly leaning forward to grasp the empty cup from Wanda's hand as she leaned tiredly against Steve's chest, placing it firmly on the table in front of them. "Clint was pulling glitter out of his hair for a week "

"If you two are evil masterminds, I dread to think what this weekend will be like" Steve shook his head fondly, tightening his arm around Wanda's torso as she sighed. 

"You don't have to worry about me" Laura reassured the soldier, "My days of pranking and causing trouble are long behind me. I gave up when I was pregnant with Copper; I had to set a good example and thought it was cruel to prank Clint when he couldn't retaliate" 

"Yes, motherhood made her sensible" Natasha smiled teasingly, scrunching her nose adorably at Pietro as the young boy laughed softly. "Now, I have to do all my pranks alone" She continued, running her hands lovingly through Pietro's long hair as the young boy leant against her arms. 

"I don't think you're one to talk" Steve smiled playfully, gesturing to the small children within their arms. "There hasn't been a prank war at the tower since we got the kids; if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've turned sensible too" 

"You don't; know better" She clarified. "When these two grow up and get comfortable, the prank wars will be back on in full force. There will be glitter in your hair, mark my words" She threatened teasingly, her fingers gently playing with the soft curls of the blonds hair. Laura smiled unnoticeably at her friends promising words, glancing between the couple as they locked eyes quietly. "Better choice your team, my captain" 

"I'm on Nat's team" Wanda exclaimed, smiling tiredly within Steve's arms as she cuddled further into his chest. Expanding disturbances and uncertainties had forced Wanda to grow restless, panic running through her veins and driving her down the hazy corridor and into Natasha's room, seeking reassurance and comfort from the spy. Steve never woke -only told of the late conversations the next day when Natasha woke- and so, the conversations were unbroken, filled with quiet hugs and whispers of love as Wanda slept within her foster mother's arms; only to be transferred into her room later. The young girl often grew tired throughout the day -the constant worry and lack of rest the cause of her exhaustion- while her brother continued to radiate energy; the sudden contrast between the twins transparent as they continued to grow. Wanda often required naps in the middle of the day while Pietro grew more active. "She's awesome" 

"Me too" Pietro smiled, "I'm on Tasha's side...Sorry Steve" 

"It's okay, buddy" Steve reassured the young boy. "I'm on Nat's side too; I don't want any glitter in my hair" Natasha smiled, thankful that the soldier was able to over-look the needed secrecy of Clint's family. 

"You two are the cutest" Laura squealed excitably, unable to keep her tone steady as she beamed proudly at her friend. 

"Thanks, Laura" Natasha smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against the soldier's lips, much to the disgust of the twins. 

"No, I was talking about the twins" Luara clarified. "I mean, you two are cute too but your love is plastered on every magazine. You two are more famous than Tony and Miss Potts" Natasha blushed softly, "But these two are adorable" Laura finished, smiling at the two twins sat within the heroes laps. 

"Well, I do agree with that" Steve chuckled, "They are adorable" 

"I'm not adorable" Pietro pouted, "I'm strong...like Captain America" 

"I'm fine with being adorable" Wanda mused quietly, "But I'm still strong like Black Widow" She clarified, a quiet yawn breaking her sentence. 

"Of course,  _ малышка _ " Natasha smiled, leaning forward to gently run her fingers through Wanda's tangled hair. "But you're also very tired" Wanda nodded in agreement, leaning into the spy's soft movement with a sleepy sigh as she wrapped her small fingers around Natasha's thin arrow bracelet, preventing her from moving. "You okay, детка?" Natasha questioned cautiously. 

"Nat..." Wanda mumbled tiredly. 

"What's wrong, princess?" Steve questioned with concern, glancing towards his girlfriend with a quiet frown. 

"I'm sleepy" Wanda mumbled, tightening her hold on Natasha's bracelet with a tired scowl. 

"I'm sorry, Laura" Natasha apologised quietly, "Is there anywhere that Wanda can sleep quickly? She woke up early today and missed her nap at home; she slept on the plane but that was only for an hour" 

"It's no problem, Nat, honestly. I know how kids are" Laura nodded in perfect understanding, "If it's okay with you two, she and Lila can share a room for the weekend. Pietro could share with Copper. You two can be in the guest room opposite" She offered. 

"No" Wanda shook her head stubbornly, "I want Nat" 

"Oh, princess" Natasha sighed quietly, a small smile tucking gently on her lips. "I'm right here. Steve if you take Pietro from me, I'll take Wanda. I'm sure she just needs a hug" 

"You sure? You don't need any help?" 

"It's fine" Natasha guaranteed, carefully moving Pietro to sit between Steve and herself before standing. "We can have a little hug, yea?" Leaning forward, Natasha gently tucked her hands under Wanda's arms, moving her slowly from Steve's grasp to rest against her chest, smiling softly as Wanda curled comfortably in her arms. The young girl wrapped one of her arms tiredly around Natasha's neck, the other holding tightly onto the simple arrow bracelet Natasha wore, as the spy held her gently. "Come on, детка, you're fine" 

"You'll stay?" Wanda questioned.

"Of course I will,  _ возлюбленная _ " Natasha nodded, pressing a swift kiss against the young girl's forehead. "We can just have a big hug right here before dinner. Do you want to stay here or go upstairs? I'll be here either way." Wanda nodded happily, placing her head against the spy's chest with a tired sigh. 

"Stay here" Wanda muttered, her words broken by a long yawn.

"She's too precious" Laura complimented softly, watching as Wanda's eyes fluttered close while Natasha swayed on the large rug in the centre of the living room, mindful of the large table. "You sure she doesn't want to go up? A bed's made for her" 

"It's perfectly fine. Thanks, Laura" Natasha smiled, "When she's tired, she likes being held and cuddled. She'll be asleep in ten minutes" 

"I just don't want any noise to wake her" Laura explained. 

"It won't. When she's in Nat's arms, she sleeps perfectly." Steve reassured the former agent as he wrapped his arms around Pietro, who had moved to sit within the soldier's lap with a charming smile. "Wanda could sleep through a thunderstorm" 

"Like someone else, I know" Natasha joked teasingly. 

"It's not my fault" Steve groaned, "We live with Thor. He sneezes and there's a lightning strike" Laura laughed at the soldiers betrayed expression as Natasha smirked. 

"Life seems chaotic at the Tower" Laura mused truthfully. 

"It is" Natasha agreed, "Tony doesn't sleep so he's a zombie. Bruce has daily arguments with the coffee machine. Sam plays pranks on the entire team. Steve and I are usually busy with the twins. Thor's arrival causes the power to go out in the building -we have to make sure no ones in the elevator in case they get stuck- and Clint hides in the vents" Natasha listed, exhaustion seeping into her tone at the thought of her family. 

"That sounds...eventful" Laura chuckled amusingly, "Wait...did you say that Clint goes in the vents? Why?" 

"No clue" Steve shrugged, "He likes the vents" Natasha hummed in agreement -her friends preferred movement of travel was questionable but Natasha understood his desire to be undetected- as she swayed slowly, pressing soft kisses against Wanda's forehead as the young girl smiled sleepily, eyes dropping due to exhaustion. 

"It must be nice to live in the tower" Laura mused as she smiled warmly at Pietro, whose eyes fluttered away from his sister and towards the pregnant woman. 

"It's nice" Pietro began, glancing towards Steve. "We have a lot of fun" 

"Why don't you tell Mrs Batron what you and Wanda did yesterday?" Steve suggested helpfully. 

"We baked cookies" Pietro explained with a proud smile. 

"All on your own?" Laura questioned, voice raised in counterfeit surprise as Pietro smiled bashfully. 

"Bruce helped us" He emphasised, "He says it helps him not turn green. He says that turning green can be bad sometimes. I don't know how; Hulk saves everyone" Pietro shrugged. 

"Yea, buddy, but remember what we talked about?" Steve reminded the young boy, "Sometimes, to win a fight, you don't need to throw punches. Sometimes, you need to use your head" He gently tapped against the side of Pietro's head, smiling warmly as the young boy shook his head -ignorant to the fallen strands of hair which fell across his face- and leaned into the soldiers hold contently. 

"I remember" Pietro confirmed. 

"You seem like a very smart boy, Pietro" Laura reflected happily.

"Not really; Wanda's the really _ , really _ smart one" Pietro shrugged indifferently, pride shining within his eyes. "Wanda goes in the lab with Tony; Nat doesn't like it. She thinks that Wanda can get hurt" Pietro confessed, glancing towards the spy as she swayed silently, listening to the young boy with a reassuring smile. 

"Nat's really protective, isn't she?" Pietro nodded in agreement, "So if Wanda goes in the lab, what do you do?" Laura questioned curiously. 

"Steve lets me train with him" Pietro grinned. "He's a good fighter. Sam fights too but he  _ flies  _ and Steve says that I can't do that yet; he says it's dangerous" 

"Well, I've never flown in the air before but I can imagine it being dangerous" Laura nodded, "Maybe when you're older and when Sam knows  _ everything  _ about flying, you can try" Pietro nodded eagerly in understanding. "I doubt even the Falcon knows everything about his wings" 

"You train with others too, don't you ?" Steve questioned promptly. 

"Yep," Pietro nodded, "I train with Clint and Tony and Nat. Clint says that when I grow up, I can use a bow and arrow like him. Wanda helps Tony in the lab but I don't; the suits are awesome but I don't like taking them apart" He rambled quickly, energy radiating through his tone. 

"And Nat?" Steve mentioned softly.

"I don't like training with Nat; I don't like hurting her so I just watch" Pietro shrugged, "Nat and I bake with Bruce a lot so we do that instead of training" He confessed as the spy raised her gaze away from the sleeping child within her arms and towards the young boy.

"Well, we now know who to go to if we want any cookies made" Laura beamed triumphantly. "You seem very energetic, Pietro. I think you and Cooper will be close friends" 

"En-energetic?" Pietro questioned, the word foreign on his tongue. 

"It means you can run around a lot" Steve explained. 

"Cooper enjoys running around the farm; it's part of his daily chores -tending to the animals and the crops- but he loves the animals" Laura mused, watching as Pietro's eyes widened in fascination. "If you would like, Pietro, I'm sure Cooper can show you around if it's okay with Steve and Nat" 

"I can see the animals?" Pietro guessed. 

"Of course" Steve agreed, "I don't see why not"

"You may have to join Copper tomorrow" Natasha interrupted, "It's getting late and you've had a long day. Even you, мой быстрый маленький принц, can get tired. Tomorrow morning, I'm sure Copper will be able to show you the chickens and the pigs and the horses but now, we must eat and rest" 

"What will you do tomorrow?" Pietro questioned curiously. 

"I'm not sure" Natasha admitted, "I'll have to figure that out later" She glanced towards the soldier sat in front of her, "Maybe I'll go for a walk" 

"Town is open all weekend and a carnival arrived a couple of days ago; perfect timing, I'll admit" Laura revealed, "We'll all have to go at some point" 

"Of course, we'll have to plan it" Natasha agreed, glancing towards the sleeping child wrapped within her arms. "It seems our little princess has finally run out of energy; she's sound asleep" Pressing a soft kiss against the young girl's forehead, Natasha smiled warmly as she ran her fingertips through the soft curls of Wanda's hair. "Let's hope she sleeps all night tonight...she needs the sleep" 

"Everything will be fine" Steve reassured, "She slept an hour on the plane; another hour won't hurt her and it'll make up for her lost nap" Natasha nodded silently in agreement, "You are right though, she may want to start sleeping all through the night" 

"I'm sure she's fine, Nat" Laura smiled, "Wanda seems strong; after another week or so, I'm sure she'll be comfortable and will sleep more. A lot has changed for her, it can't be easy at such a young age" 

"I'm sure your both right. I worry too much" Natasha sighed, "Why don't you boys go join the others outside? I can finish the food and Wanda can rest on the sofa for an hour before dinner. Laura, I'm sure you'd like to rest as well" The pregnant woman sighed, an argument waiting against her lips. "I won't take no for an answer; I'll finish the food" 

"I can at least go outside then" She negotiated, "If you won't let me help, I'll go stay with Clint and the others as they finish setting up the tables" 

"As long as you sit down" Natasha nodded protectively. "Standing up won't do you any good, Laura; your hurt your feet" 

"You are just as bad as Clint" Laura shook her head fondly, "But you have a point. Fine; I'll sit down and have some fresh air. Thank you, Nat" 

"Anytime, you know that" The spy smiled warmly, "Pietro, why don't you go see what Lila and Copper are doing? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to invite you to play as well" 

"If I know them, they're probably playing in their treehouse" Laura smiled at the young boy, "Why don't we go check?"

"Steve too?" Pietro questioned cautiously. 

"Of course" Natasha nodded. 

"Really?" Steve asked curiously, "You don't want any help with the food?" 

"No, it's fine" She promised, "We'll talk later, promise. In the meantime, I'll finish dinner and you all can relax outside. That way, Wanda's not alone when she wakes up" Steve stood, his arms wrapping around Pietro's torso protectively as the young boy curled himself tightly within the soldier's arms. "I'll be fine; after dinner, we can talk about all this" Natasha whispered gently as the soldier moved closer, wrapping his unused arm around the spy's small waist.

"I know" Steve nodded, "Everything will be fine, Nat" Pressing a soft kiss against the spy's lips, Steve smiled gently. "Let's focus on the twins; then worry about anything else" 

"Of course" 

* * *

Soothing clusters of steam drifted around the bright bathroom while Natasha sighed happily, inclined against the snowy wall of the bathtub as large clumps of bubbles rested perfectly against her exposed skin. The soft smell of lavender drifted through the simplistic room, paired with the sweet aura of jasmine from the freshly laundered towels hung against the wall. A generous mirror rested above the two sinks and gave view for the spy to glance at her nacked features; her lips void of their artificial colour and eyes bare of their natural eyeshadow and angelic wings. The falling sunlight, visible through the generous blinds encasing the windows, illuminated the room, encasing the unusually white walls in a perfect ombre of oranges and red. 

"Nat?" The door to the bathroom opened hesitantly as Steve rasped his knuckles against the wooden frame, smiling softly at the beautiful image of his peaceful girlfriend. Stress and frustration radiated from her bones as the long day drew to an end -the preceding events forcing an unfamiliar ache to settle in her bones- and Natasha, at the persistence of her friends, settled within her room while the others, still unable to move from the large amount of food consumed at dinner, relaxed in the living room and waited for the remaining members of their family. 

"Come in" She announced, her hand reflectively moving out of the warm water and towards the soldier, resting against the wide edge of the bath. Steve, following his girlfriend's wishes, stepped forward and gently took the spy's hand, wiping away the extra bubbles which resided on her knuckles as he leant against the bath. "Where are the kids?" She asked quietly, eyes fixated on the gentle moves of his thumb as Steve smiled warmly. Not wishing to part from their foster mother so quickly, Wanda and Pietro had joined Natasha as she readied for bed a mere hour ago, changing into their pyjamas and brushing their teeth before Steve joined the small family; he had,  _ thankfully _ Natasha added quietly, distracted the children long enough for the young spy to quickly move into the bathroom. 

"Wanda is with Clint in Lila's room, currently having a tea party and being a princess-" Natasha smiled softly at the vision, imagining the small girl dressed within her Captain America pyjamas and sparkling tiara. "-And Pietro is with Tony in the living room; they're waiting for Pepper and Bruce to arrive so Pietro can tell them about the animals" He explained.

"Pietro is too sweet" Natasha sighed as she rested her head against the wall of the bathtub, small strands of hair falling from her bun and sticking to her neck. 

"He is" Steve agreed, "But that's not necessarily a bad thing" Natasha nodded silently in agreement, tightening her hold on the soldier's hand. "I'm happy he's like that; he and his sister. It proves there's some good in the world"

"Are we going to talk about...?" Natasha hesitated, turning to face the soldier with an uneasy frown as she swayed her unused hand carelessly through the swirls of stormy water, disturbing the small piles of bubbles which rested upon the surface. "You seemed like you had a lot of questions earlier" She clarified quietly, worrying her plump lip between her teeth. 

"I know how difficult family can be for you" Steve began softly, "If you want to talk about it now, that's okay and it's perfectly fine to wait till later" 

"You'd wait?" Natasha questioned, confused. "I lied to you for years, Steve. You should be screaming and angry and...and breaking up with me!" She exclaimed, shock covering her voice. "You're not supposed to be understanding" 

"Nat" Steve whispered, pain layered throughout his voice as he knelt against the hard tiles covering the bathroom floor. After escaping the Red Room and it's horrendous torture, Natasha had learnt that many of its fundamental teachings were  _ wrong.  _ Emotions, contrary to the Red Room's beliefs, were not a tool for manipulation and instead, an essential part of life that was uncontrollable to the average person. Natasha had obtained little experience with  _ true  _ emotion when she had first joined S.H.I.E.L.D, her training in Russia only covering the basic of authentic sentiment. To the young assassin, anger was only displayed accurately through the form of shouting while silence related itself to peace. Warm smiles and saddened frowns meant nothing to her unless paired with shinning eyes or large tears due to their ability to be faked. 

Natasha had prided herself on control at the beginning of her recruitment to S.H.I.E.L.D; on the consistent command over her emotions that led to the name  _ The Black Widow  _ becoming infamous with coldness. It was only after the formation of the Avenger's that Natasha's coldness began to melt away. It was still an issue that would likely plague her for the continuation of her lifespan but Natasha had adapted, learning the full range of legitimate human emotions as her smile became a frequent accessory to her gorgeous features. 

"I'm not angry, I promise" Steve continued, a reassuring smile forming on his lips as Natasha sharpened her gaze at the soldier, intent on finding a shimmer of anger to justify her assumption. "Even if I was angry, breaking things and shouting and hurting you is  _ not  _ the way someone deals with it, okay? You remember what we said if either of us gets angry?" 

"We talk about it" Natasha muttered, "But you  _ should _ be angry, Steve, or at least be sad or frustrated. You shouldn't be understanding" 

"Exactly, baby; we talk about it" Steve grinned triumphantly, "Maybe I should be angry or annoyed but if I was, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend. You protected your family and I am so proud of you for that" Glancing towards the misty water of the bath, Natasha sighed sadly. "Did...did you want me to get angry?" 

"I feel bad" Natasha admitted with a frown, "I feel like I traded one family for another. Every time I wanted to see Laura or the kids, I had to lie to all of you" 

"Okay, sit up" Steve ordered with a playful smile, ignoring the flash of sudden confusion within Natasha's eyes as she slowly moved to sit, his hand slowly sliding out of her grasp while she moved. Steve stood quickly, reaching to grasp the bottom of his shirt before raising it above his head in a flawless movement. The soft shades of sunlight danced across the soldiers chiselled chest as he quickly removed his shoes, socks and trousers, carelessly casting them to the other side of the room before tentatively stepping into the warm water. A soft sigh of relaxation escaped Steve's lips as the heated water wrapped around his torso, encasing his tired muscles as he leant against the pale wall of the bath. "Come here" Steve smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the small torso of his girlfriend as she rested against his toned chest. "That's better; I love your hugs" Steve sighed, pressing a swift kiss against the curve of her neck. 

Natasha nodded silently, pressing her hands against the firm arms wrapped comforting around her torso as she rested her head against the soldier's bare chest. "You've got to talk to me, love" Steve sighed sadly. 

"I'm not sure what to say" Natasha admitted quietly, "I  _ lied  _ to you, Steve. You should be angry with me" 

"You had to protect your family" Steve shrugged.

" _ You  _ are my family" Natasha exclaimed, turning towards the soldier with a saddened expression. "I shouldn't have chosen one side of my family for another. I should have talked to you and explained everything; I shouldn't have kept the secret" 

"Clint explained everything after dinner" Steve explained tenderly, "He told me  _ everything _ ; he said that it was  _ him  _ who asked you to keep the secret. It wasn't your place to break that promise, Nat" 

"I should have talked to Clint the minute we started dating" Natasha mumbled softly.

"If I remember correctly, we were slightly  _ busy  _ the moment we decided to date" Steve smirked teasingly, gazing lovingly at the scandalised gasp which escaped the spy's lips as she moved to face the smirking hero, her knees moving to rest either side of Steve's hips. "Everything is fine, my darlin'" Steve smiled, pulling her closer as he encased his arms around her torso. 

"You should be mad" Natasha mumbled quietly. 

"We should also be kissing" Shaking her head softly in amusement, Natasha leant forward, brushing her lips against Steve's with a wide smile as the hero continued to pull her closer until her chest lay flushed against his. 

"The twins-" Natasha started, interrupted by sudden kisses pressing against her lips. "-will need-" Interrupted again by the feather-like touch of Steve's lips, "-us at some point" 

"They're with Tony and Clint" Steve mused quietly, "We haven't had a moment to ourselves in weeks" Natasha nodded silently in agreement before leaning forward, once again connecting their lips in a steaming kiss. 

"I love you" Steve whimpered abruptly as Natasha pulled away, the sharp strikes of her beating heart echoing powerfully within her ears as she breathed heavily. "I love you" He repeated, leaning forward until his forehead rested against her own. "I love your smile and your laugh; I love the way your nose scrunches when you think I'm lying to you-" He gently tapped the side of Natasha's nose with his own, smiling softly at the angelic giggle which escaped the spy's lips. "-I love the way you sing in the shower, thinking no one can hear you; I love the way you listen to me ramble and, most importantly, I  _ love  _ how kind you are" Natasha's eyes glistered with tears as she gazed lovingly at her boyfriend, "I love you and I couldn't go another moment without telling you" 

"Even after everything?" She questioned vulnerably. 

" _ Especially _ after everything" Steve smiled warmly, "You protected your family -those beautiful children that adore you so much- and did so by not telling anyone about their existence. You loved them enough to put their safety above your own need to see them and I will always love you for that" He insisted, "I'm not angry or upset or disappointed or anything else your beautiful mind is  _ screaming  _ at you" Raising his hand from the water, Steve gently tapped the spy's hand with a gentle smile as small drops of water run across her sharp jawline. "I love you" 

"What made you..." She hesitated, wrapping her arms tightly around the soldier's neck. "What makes you so sure? Love is a dangerous word, Steve, you can't throw that around" She warned, voice low in a tense whisper. 

"Laura and I talked earlier; she said you told the children stories of me. You made me human" Natasha nodded silently in understanding, "I love you for that" Natasha knew that the soldier struggled with the sudden shift of the century, understood the feeling of isolation which often gripped the hero as he grappled with modern tendencies. He often felt old, a forgotten relic of a war forged by fascist hate, and worried endlessly, afraid that ' _ Captain America _ ' was no longer needed in a world striving for peace. His humanity had twisted and darkened as he grew older, wiser to the world around him while ignorance and hatred were shunned. Natasha's insistence of his righteous devotion to service kept him strong, allowed him to keep hope in his chest as he battled enemies and strived for love. The young spy kept him human; prevented him from becoming an old antique within a museum and instead, a current role model for children big and small. "I love that you protect me and help me, even when I'm not around to hear it" 

"I will always protect you" Natasha vowed quietly, "Just as I know you would protect me" Steve nodded silently in agreement, leaning closer to the spy to once again press a heated kiss against Natasha's parted lips, a deep sigh of contentment drifting through the room. 

"You don't have to say it back" Steve reassured the spy, suddenly pulling back as the two sighed loudly, deprived air filling their lungs. "I know it's difficult for you-" 

"Oh, Steve" Natasha sighed loudly, amusement filling her voice as she played with the curled ends of the soldier's hair. "I love you. Of course, I do" Steve smiled, relieved at his girlfriend's words as his thumb smoothed over the scarred skin on her hip under the cooling water. "You're the love my life, Steve" 

"I'm so happy you're okay" Steve smiled warmly, pulling the spy closer. Natasha sighed contently, relaxing into the soldiers hold as her head rested against his own, their noses brushing occasionally. "When we get home, I want to take you on a date" He announced quietly, watching intently as a small smile crossed the spy's lips. 

"What about the twins?" She questioned.

"We'll get the team to babysit; they've been begging to look after them since we signed the foster papers" Steve shrugged, "Our first time saying 'I love you' and I want to celebrate. I want to take you to a nice restaurant and shower you with love" 

"Of course, my love" Natasha nodded, a pleasing smile on her lips. "Anything you want" Rushing forward with a mischievous smile, Natasha pressed her lips against the soldiers, an effortless moan escaping the spy's parted lips as Steve bit softly into the reddened flesh of the young spy's plump lips. 

"Auntie Nat" Natasha sighed loudly as she broke the kiss, moving away from the soldier slowly as she turned towards the locked door of the bathroom. Steve chuckled humourlessly, laying his head tiredly against Natasha's shoulder as she gently ran her fingers through his curled hair, smiling happily at the soft sigh of contentment which broke through the soldier's parted lips and fanned across her pale skin. "Auntie Nat!" 

"Yes, Lila?" The spy called out, "Is something wrong?" She questioned, concern filling her voice as she listens to Lila's soft sighs of tiredness which echoed through the thin door. 

"No" The young girl replied quickly, "Mom says it's time for bed" 

"Okay, I'll be out in a moment to say goodnight" Natasha reassured the young girl as Steve pressed soft kisses against her collarbone, a quiet giggle escaping her parted lips at the feather-like feeling of his stubble against her delicate skin. 

"Can you tell us a story?" Lila requested, innocence filling her voice as Natasha sighed contently.

"Of course, my little butterfly" Natasha replied kindly, "I'll be out in a moment; go get ready for bed and I'll meet you" 

"Okay," Lila called out as she raced out of the bedroom, ignorant to the heroes smirking expressions as Natasha relaxed within her boyfriends hold. 

"Let's plan that date-night for as soon as we get home" Natasha decided, "I love those kids but..." 

"I get it" Steve smiled warmly, pressing a final kiss against the spy's lips before pulling back. "Go be a good storyteller; I'll be fine here" 

"I love you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long to write. Like many people on this app, I write to escape the world around me and to do something I generally enjoy without fear of hated or bullying. However, this past week has been crazy for my family and I and I have had to prioritize things which delayed me finishing this chapter. Despite this, I am back for good -everything is now fine- and I can continue writing so thank you for your patience. 
> 
> So, with that being said, I have realized that, like me, many people on this app suffer from anxiety and a fear of rejection and, due to the world around us, I wanted to do something -anything!- to help. I am by no means a councillor or anything of the sort -and I strongly suggest that, if your anxiety or anything else is causing you pain or interfering with your life massively, you contact a councillor- but I can be a friendly face which is what a lot of people need/want. That being said, I also know that a lot of people want to comment on this series, offering suggestions and comments, but can't due to anxiety, fear or any other worry. This is why I am going to link my Tumblr to every new chapter and instalment to this series. 
> 
> If you have any questions about release dates for new chapters, suggestions for the characters, constructive criticism or just want to talk about anything Marvel-related, please feel free to message me on Tumblr. I hope I can help! 
> 
> My Tumblr is @MJayne2004
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and continue to read! :)


	3. Campfire Songs

"Tasha?" Pietro questioned quietly as he gripped the gaping door of the spy's bedroom, a hesitant frown on his lips. The couple mumbled incoherently, exhaustion evident within their tone as Natasha nestled comfortably into the large pillows resting under her head, ignorant to Steve's quick movements as he tugged on the small section of blanket covering his body. Harsh rays of manufactured light flickered from the long hallway, bending around the open door of the bedroom as the couple slept, their faces crinkled by the sudden intrusion of light and sound. It was early in the morning -the sun had begun to rise, painting a gorgeous shadow of orange and yellow across the quiet fields surrounding the farmhouse- and the house was filled with silence, the occasion snore and creak of old floorboards echoing through the long corridors as the heroes slept. 

"Pietro?" Steve muttered sleepily, confusion lacing his tone as he sleepily turned to face the young boy. "What's wrong?" Natasha smiled softly, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she moved to lean against Steve's side, pressing a gentle kiss against the gentle skin of his concealed skin in greeting. 

"What's wrong,  _ мой маленький принц _ ?" The spy questioned kindly, a quiet yawn escaping her lips. 

"Couldn't sleep" Pietro muttered quietly as he gradually moved towards the bed with a saddened grimace, gently kicking the bedroom door closed behind him. A tender smile crossed Natasha's lips as Pietro raised his arms towards the couple, a saddened expression playing across his features as Steve shook his head fondly, reaching forward to gently pull the young boy on top of the large bed. "Can I stay here?" Pietro questioned tentatively, settling within the soldier's lap with a soft sigh as Natasha reached forward, gently running her fingers through the delicate curls of the young boy's hair which dangled adorably in front of his eyes. 

"Of course, моя дорогая" Natasha smiled as she leaned against the soldier with a warm smile as her hand came to rest upon Steve's arm, wrapped comfortably around Pietro's torso. "Did something wake you up?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling with unconcealed love as Pietro reached forward, his hand gently playing with the thin arrow bracelet wrapped around the spy's wrist. 

"No...I couldn't sleep" Pietro whispered, voice cracked with sadness and eyes shining with apprehension as he curled into Steve's arms, his head resting comfortably against the soldier's chest. The spy sighed sadly as she leaned against Steve's arm, her hand resting comfortably within the young boy's lap as he mindlessly fiddled with the arrow bracelet. Pietro giggled softly as Natasha's nails gently scraped against his stomach, tickling him playfully as Steve smiled, uncaring to the young boys squirming as he hugged Pietro tightly. 

"There's that gorgeous smile" Natasha beamed proudly, love shining clearly in her eyes as Pietro breathed heavily, a forged scowl forcing his nose to scrunch adorably. "I missed that smile" 

"I smiled yesterday" Pietro giggled, an irrepressible smirk forming childishly on his lips. 

"Exactly" Natasha nodded seriously, "That was so long ago that I forgot what your smile looked like!" She exclaimed comically, eyes wide with playful wonder as she tickled the boy's stomach quickly, the enchanting sound of his laughter filling the room.

"You'll have to smile more so we don't forget it" Steve laughed gently, comfortably tightening his arms around the young boy as Pietro squirmed, worried that he would fall. 

"Okay" Pietro beamed, settling once more into Steve's arms as he continued to play with the delicate chain of Natasha's bracelet. "As long as you don't tickle me" He negotiated, small bursts of laughter interrupting his words. 

"That seems fair" Steve hummed.

"Good boy" Natasha praised quietly, smiling tenderly to her boyfriend as a comfortable silence surrounded the room. Pietro grinned proudly, snuggling further into Steve's protective hold as he continued to play with the strong metal of the bracelet. 

"You seem to like that specific bracelet very much" Steve murmured. 

"I like it" Pietro agreed, content to twist the golden chain around his fingers as the delicate arrow rested against his thumb, ignorant to the shared expression of happiness upon the two adults faces. "It's pretty and gold; Wanda  _ loves _ gold" He shrugged, gazing at the couple with an innocent smile. "What does it mean?" 

"The bracelet?" Pietro nodded, "Well...it reminds me that I'm loved and that I have a  _ family _ " Natasha explained, "My family got it for me after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D" The young boy's eyes widened comically; an impressed gasp escaping his lips as his gaze moved between the bracelet and spy hectically. "My family love me and because of this bracelet, I will never forget it"

"How?" Pietro questioned curiously as he delicately fiddled with the arrow pendant encased within the metal chain. "How does that stop you from forgetting everyone? How can someone forget their family?" Natasha sighed softly at the young boy's words, biting the corner of her lip anxiously as she gazed pointedly at the small bracelet between Pietro's fingers, aware of Steve's weary gaze burning into the top of her head while silence stretched cautiously around the room. 

The spy stared at the long piece of metal, silently imagining the secret pictures and concealed video recordings embedded within the expensive technology, which lay wrapped inside the arrow. Made from tinted Vibranium, the bracelet was indestructible and capable of withstanding the varying conditions of S.H.I.E.L.D missions, while also containing meaningful pieces of miniature technology. Pictures and small videos were collected within the small charm -available by a simple voice activation from the spy- from anywhere in the world as she travelled to prevent failing governments and disastrous attacks to innocent lives. The Red Room thrived off of the disconnection of its victims and to prevent the spy from returning to the organisation after  _ years _ of running, her small family of S.H.I.E.L.D agents improved countless pieces of technology to keep their dearest agent safe. 

"Sometimes-" Steve interjected with a manufactured smile, wrapping his arm tightly around the spy's small waist as she leant indifferently leant against the solider. "-when Nat goes on missions, she's gone  _ so _ long that she forgets us!" He exclaimed dramatically, pressing a soft kiss against the spy's forehead as she laughed quietly. 

"You can't forget about us!" Surging forward, Pietro wrapped his arms comfortably around the spy's shoulders as he sat within Natasha's lap, ignorant to the relieved smile spreading on Natasha's features as she hugged him tightly. 

"I could never" Natasha promised earnestly, "I promise you,  _ мой маленький принц _ " 

"It just means that we have to give Nat  _ lots  _ of hugs and kisses every day" Steve explained, pressing a gentle kiss against the spy's cheek as she blushed softly. "Everything will be fine" He reassured the young boy. 

"How about-" Natasha suggested, turning to face the young boy settled within her lap. "-we finally get out of bed, brush our teeth and make some breakfast? People will start to wake up soon and Tony gets grumpy without his breakfast and coffee"

"Oh, we can't have that" Steve teased, tickling his fingers against Pietro's stomach as he carefully stood from the bed, the previous conversation growing forgotten. Natasha laughed softly in agreement as she stood from the bed, the young boy's arms wrapped tightly around her neck. 

"If I brush mine and Pietro's teeth first, can you go see if Wanda's awake?" Natasha suggested as she stood the young boy on the floor, moving to wrap the warm dressing-gown -hung neatly against the wooden door- around her shivering form. "Wanda's usually up before Pietro and she had an additional nap in the afternoon yesterday" Glancing towards the small clock resting upon the vanity table, Natasha sighed. "It's eight O'Clock in the morning and I don't want her just lay there" 

"Of course" Steve reassured the spy, pressing a final kiss against his girlfriend's cheek before moving towards the door as Natasha -her hand clasped gently with Pietro's- stepped into the adjacent bathroom. "Love you" He called quickly as the two disappeared into the bathroom, the sudden sound of water echoing through the shut door. 

" _ We love you too _ " Steve shook his head fondly at the twos mixed voices, existing the bedroom with a large smile as gentle hues of orange and yellow decorated his animated features. 

* * *

"Good morning" Laura greeted cheerily as Tony, dressed tiredly in unmatching pyjamas, descended sluggishly down the stairs and into the disordered kitchen. The sweet smell of fresh coffee drifted from the crowded dining room, guiding him as gentle conversations flowed around the large table. Leant against one of the kitchen counters, Natasha smiled softly at the new arrival, a small giggle escaping her lips as she regarded the ill-assorted pyjamas of the scientist, an awaiting cup of coffee nestled comfortably within her hands. "Did you sleep well?" Laura questioned thoughtfully as she prepared breakfast, the sizzling sound of bacon filling the room. 

"Best sleep I've ever had" Tony smiled thankfully as he stepped into the kitchen, the delicious smell of fresh food filling his senses. "Thank you"

"Here," Natasha sighed, gesturing towards the warm drink within her hand as the scientist stepped closer, eyes dimmed with exhaustion. "You look like you need it more than I do" She teased playfully, setting the warm cup into Tony's hands as the scientist smiled thankfully, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against the spy's cheek. 

"Thank you" Pepper smiled softly as she wrapped her arms comfortably around the scientist's torso, her jaw fitting perfectly within the curve of Tony's shoulder. "For someone who 'slept so much', you sure look tired" 

"You two are disgustingly cute" Natasha teased playfully as she rested against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed warmly across her chest. 

"We aren't worse than you and the soldier" Tony smirked as he swayed lightly within the kitchen. 

"Love changes a person, Tony" Natasha shrugged evilly, eyeing the growing expression of disbelief upon the scientist's features. 

"You said...You said-" He stuttered, eyes wide with dramatised shock. 

"Yes, Tony, I finally admitted my  _ undying  _ love to the captain" The spy teased, evil shinning deeply in her eyes as she moved to brush past the couple, gazing at the bewildered expressions upon the scientists features with an ill-contained smirk. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" She chided softly as he shook his head firmly, the childish action forcing a gentle laugh to radiate through the small group preparing breakfast. 

"You couldn't have waited two more days" Pepper smiled softly, sinking into her boyfriends hold as he turned to wrap his arms tightly around her shoulders. "I just lost a bet to  _ Sam _ !"

"I'm so sorry my love for Steve got in the way of your temporary happiness" Natasha teased, shaking her head with a lighthearted laugh. 

"As you should be" Pepper argued, "Because of you, I have to bake Sam half a dozen cookies when we get home" 

"That teaches you not to bet on Natasha and Steve" Laura laughed softly, "You learn that they can be as unpredictable as the weather" 

"Rude" Natasha childishly stuck her tongue out to the other woman, cheeks rosy with unaffected happiness as she busied herself with the large pile of fruit sitting on top of the wooden cutting board. "How much of this do you want me to cut, Laura?" 

"I'm not sure" Laura shrugged helplessly, returning her attention to the oven in front of her as she reached for the container of eggs resting beside her. "I've never cooked for this amount before. Pepper?" 

"My Mama always used to say that 'it's better to cook too much and have a full stomach, than cook to less and be hungry'" Pepper remembered, her voice filled with unrelenting fondness. "Living with a super-soldier and his crime-fighting friends have made me appreciate that sentiment much more" 

"I agree with you on that" Natasha smiled, "I'll cut all of it and place it in bowls and whatever doesn't get eaten can be stored in the fridge and used later today" She decided, turning back towards the counter to grab one of the many large knives which lay within the wooden block. 

"What's happening later?" Tony questioned curiously. 

"Clint suggested a campfire" Laura suggested as the harsh spit of oil filled with air while she began to cook the large eggs. 

"It's tradition" Natasha explained, "Whenever Clint or I come home, we have a campfire to celebrate. We couldn't last night because everyone was so tired but Lila insisted tonight and Clint can never say 'no' to her" 

"Like you could" Laura laughed, "That girl has you both wrapped around her finger. The worst part of it is that she  _ knows _ it" 

"Lila's a daddy's girl?" Pepper questioned softly. "Copper's a mommy's boy? Isn't that how it works?" 

"They are copies of their father, that's for sure, Pepper" Laura smiled, "I dread to think if this one's going to be another daddies-boy" She sighed, resting her unused hand against the large swell of her stomach. "They all love their family very much; it's a good value to give your children" 

"Of course" Pepper nodded. 

"What about you, Pepper?" Laura questioned, "Were you a mommy's or a daddy's girl? I bet your siblings were very jealous of all your intelligence" 

"Thank you but I doubt it" Pepper blushed softly, "I was an only child; my mother and father worked tirelessly to provide a good life for me" She explained, "I spent most of my childhood with aunts or uncles or grandparents" 

"Large family?" Natasha questioned. She knew very little of her friend's life before becoming Tony Stark's assistant and climbing the ranks towards CEO; Pepper rarely talked about her childhood unprompted -in silent fear of upsetting the team of superheroes who all had, admittedly, rather unloving childhoods- and Natasha had not wished to break the CEO's trust by performing a background check once they became friends. 

" _ Of course _ " The CEO laughed, "There was never a dull moment within my family" 

"It sounds nice" Laura smiled warmly, "Though you must miss everyone" 

"I call my family as often as I can" Pepper shrugged, "A lot of my cousins are at universities now so I try to help them whenever they need me" 

"It must have been difficult to say goodbye when you moved to New York" Laura guessed. 

"It was" Pepper nodded, "Everyone understood  _ why _ I had to leave and they would have never stopped me but...no one in my family lives  _ anywhere _ near New York" 

"Usually, when people leave home for the first time, they move down the street, Pep" Natasha teased softly, "You moved to a different state!" Laura chuckled at the spy's words as she focused on the sizzling food in front of her while Tony tightened his hold on his girlfriend, a proud smile playing on his lips. 

"It was the right move" Pepper shrugged, "It was the best decision I've ever made" Leaning forward, Pepper pressed a loving kiss against Tony's cheek. 

"Of course" Natasha mused, "You wouldn't have met all of us if you hadn't moved. Life would be terrible without you, Pep" 

"I wouldn't panic nearly as much as I do now if I hadn't moved...but you're right" She laughed, "Life would be pretty lonely without my position at Stark Industries" 

"Your family must be very proud of you, Pepper" Laura smiled, warm  pride shining within her eyes. 

"I should hope so" Pepper laughed softly, "I would hate to disappoint" 

"You could never" Natasha reassured the young CEO, "But...why don't we sit down and eat breakfast? I think that if we wait any longer, the boys will starve and we have to plan what we're doing today" Laura nodded softly in agreement, moving towards the oven as she moved the final piece of bacon on the large plate beside her. 

"Wonderful idea" Tony smiled. "Need any help carrying stuff in?" 

"We've got it" Natasha replied determinedly, "Can you do me a favour? Make sure the kids are sat down and have napkins on their laps; I told Steve but I doubt he listened" She groaned teasingly. 

"The boys never seem to listen to us" Pepper smirked teasingly as she broke away from Tony's grasp, moving to rest beside Natasha as she finished cutting a large amount of fruit. 

"I would resent that statement if it wasn't true" Tony smirked, moving towards the bustling dining room with a content smile as the women continued to finish preparing the teams healthy breakfast. 

* * *

"Wanda, be careful!" Natasha laughed loudly as she reclined against the painted steps of the home, her elbows resting comfortably against the large porch surrounding the house. Wanda giggled harmoniously at the spy's warning as she continued to follow her brothers movements while they ran around a large pile of fallen leaves, chased by their foster-father while Steve chuckled amusingly. 

"Tasha...come on!" Wanda giggled enthusiastically as she ran quickly, huffing with exhaustion while she continued to follow her brother. "Come play with us!" She continued, her long hair falling uncontrollably over her features as her adorable dress fluttered against her knees. 

"Maybe later" Natasha smiled affectionately as she gazed at the large field surrounding the generous house. Tony and Bruce had separated from the group and hidden within the large barn beside the home, intent on fixing the damaged tractor while Sam and Clint travelled to the furthest corner of the field, collecting pieces of firewood to use for the planned campfire later that evening. Lila and Copper rested against their favourite knitted blanket with a set of books, content to read through the warm afternoon in the beautiful sunlight as they enjoyed the harmonious giggles which erupted from the two other children. 

"They seem very happy" Pepper observed as she moved to sit beside the spy, a content smile playing upon her lips while her foot tapped excitably against the wooden steps of the porch. Laura nodded in agreement as the three women sat on the porch, content to watch the two young children enjoy the autumn weather as Steve watched them protectively. 

"They do" Natasha nodded brightly, "I love seeing them like that" She whispered, a gentle sigh leaving her lips. "Their smiles are brighter than the sun" 

"They are beautiful, Natasha" Laura agreed, "You must love them" She continued, watching with an amused smile as the twins cornered Steve against the large pile of fallen leaves, forcing the soldier back until he fell against the comfortable pile with a loud laugh. 

"I do" She sighed heavily, regarding the twins with a loving gaze as they followed Steve into the messy pile of colourful leaves. "I don't know what I'm going to do about it" She shook her head regrettably, glancing towards her lap with a disheartened sigh. 

"What do you mean?" Laura questioned with confusion. "They're beautiful children and you love them; as if they were your own. What is there to change about that?" 

"They aren't  _ mine _ " Natasha groaned tiredly, sadness erupting within her shining eyes. "Doesn't matter how much I love them, I'll have to let them go" 

"Your love matters to them" Pepper replied, "Those two have blossomed beautifully and if we have to let them go...we will do so together, Natasha; as a family" 

"How? It's been a week and I...I can't imagine my life without them" Natasha sighed shakily, "How can I give that up?"

"Oh, Natasha" Laura pouted morosely, wrapping her arm tightly around the spy's shaking shoulder. "I didn't know this was upsetting you" 

"I didn't want it to" Natasha shook her head, "I was perfectly happy to love them until I couldn't anymore; I even told Steve I was fine with it!" She exclaimed, "But seeing him with them...I can imagine my entire life as their  _ mother _ " 

"You can?" Pepper questioned breathlessly. 

"I can imagine their first day at school, reading them bedtime stories and Wanda's first father-daughter dance" Natasha sighed reminiscently, "I can imagine them making their first friends at school and teaching them how to ride a bike. Hell...I can imagine them at high school and learning how to drive, their first relationships and first heartbreaks and everything after that!" She chuckled, "I'm not sure I can give-up that imagination" 

"Do you have to give them up?" Laura questioned quietly, "What would be so bad about making that dream a reality?" 

"My list of enemies is longer than Santa Claus's list of children" Natasha replied in an empty tone. "Tony has spent  _ hours  _ upon  _ hours  _ in his lab to improve security and the children are  _ always _ with an Avenger. What happens when they grow-up and inevitably ask for independence?" 

"There are ways of protecting your children without being near them" Laura suggested wisely. 

"Not in my life, Laura" Natasha denied, "I can't risk it. I doubt any of my enemies are going to leave the twins alone simply because they are young" She scoffed, "They are  _ too _ young" 

"You'll regret that sentence when they grow-up" Laura smiled reassuringly, "They  _ will _ grow-up, Natasha. Look at the family you have; look at the many people who would risk everything to save them!" She exclaimed. 

"They shouldn't be in danger in the first place" Natasha argued, "They're kids; they should be playing and having fun" 

"They look like they're having fun to me" Pepper shrugged, glancing at the two children in front of her with a loving sigh. Steve's bellowing chuckle erupted from the pile of leaves as Pietro and Wanda played, large chunks of dry leaves clutched in their hands. 

"Pep...you can't honestly believe that I, of all people, could-" 

"Be a mother?" Pepper interrupted rhetorically, a stern expression overtaking her previously cheerful smile. "Natasha, I believe that you could be an amazing mother! You love those children and if that's not enough of a reason to be one to those children's mother then...maybe the fact that they are truly happy here is enough" 

"And what happens when someone with a vendetta against me comes in and steals that happiness, Pep?" The spy questioned protectively. "What happens when those poor kids...?" She trailed off, an ominous tone hidden deep within her voice as she tiredly rested her head against Pepper's shoulder, blindness reaching for Laura's extended hand. "Just because they do love us, doesn't mean that they  _ should _ " 

"Natasha, not even you could control love" Laura laughed breathlessly, "Everyone on your team of superheroes has made enemies, Natasha, and you cannot rest it solely on your shoulders" 

"I can't bear the idea of losing them" Natasha's breath hitched at the idea as she squeezed Laura's hand gently, an involuntary frown causing her forehead to crinkle adorably. "I can't bear the idea of any of my darkness touching them; I want them to be happy and safe. I can't have them see me as a monster" 

"Natasha, you love Tony, correct?" Pepper questioned.

"With all my heart" Natasha agreed instantly, gazing at the CEO with a confused expression. Natasha hadn't meant to love the scientist; her S.H.I.E.L.D mission had been to observe Tony, not to fall for his fierce protectiveness and concealed, caring nature. Family love had previously been foreign to the spy -an unneeded sentiment of concealed pain which had clouded her judgement- but Tony's obvious sentimentally had tugged at her previously cold heart. The battle of New York had finally forced Natasha to understand her protective nature towards the scientist, her heartbreaking as Tony flew into the blackened wormhole with a bomb. 

She loved him - _ he was like a brother in every sense but blood _ \- and could never forsake him. 

"And that love still survives, even though Stark Industries was once in the production of weapons?" The CEO smirked knowingly as Natasha sighed, shaking her head with an exhausted smile. "You love him, despite his company being indirectly responsible for the death of hundreds, if not thousands?" 

"He wasn't the one who aimed the weapon and fired the gun" The spy argued quietly. 

"But you love him, don't you?" Laura prompted softly. 

"Of course, I do" Natasha smiled softly, "Tony is the most selfless person I know; he trusted me without any reason to, even when I was lying to him about who I was" 

"Exactly" Laura smiled, "He trusted you and loved you before he knew anything about your past. Then the whole world found out about your past and what was Tony's reaction?" 

"He gave me a hug" Natasha whispered, "It was the first hug he had ever given me and he said that 'everything would be alright.' That he would make it so" 

"Precisely" Pepper smirked, "Tony loves you, regardless of any of your past actions. So...why can't you trust Wanda and Pietro to do the same as they grow?" 

"You don't think that Tony has ever looked at me with fear? You don't think having a monster as a mother would mess with them?" Natasha questioned worryingly as Laura turned, grasping the young spy's cheek within her palm as Natasha turned to face her, eyes filled with unrelenting sadness. "I don't want to hurt them, Laura" Natasha whispered dejectedly. 

"I don't see a monster" Laura whispered gently, a reassuring smile resting against her lips. "I see my best friend; a person who has every reason to shield her heart away and yet, challenges everyone's expectations and loves so  _ fiercely _ and so  _ strongly _ that it could shake the world to its core" 

"You love them, Natasha" Pepper continued as she softly grasped Natasha's hand, caressing the rough skin of the spy's knuckles with her thumb. "I saw it the moment they hugged you for the first time; you held them as if you would fight the entire world just to ensure their safety" Natasha chuckled softly at the implication as she rested against the pregnant woman beside her, sighing softly in comfort as Pepper moved closer. "They love you, Natasha; I promise you" 

"Do you feel like this with Lila and Copper?" Natasha questioned curiously, "As if...as if a piece of your heart is out there, in the world-" She waved her hand out humourlessly as her eyebrows knitted together. "-and you can't protect it?" 

"All the time" Laura agreed, "Every time they leave for school or go to town with their friends, I worry if this is the moment someone finds them. The world is a dangerous place and it seems that all they want to do is run  _ towards  _ it" 

"How do you do it?" Pepper asked worryingly, "How do you love them so much and know that every time they leave your sight your allowing danger an opportunity to attack?" 

"You teach them to be strong" Laura shrugged, "You teach them that family is everything -and without it, there is no hope. You teach that the world is a scary place, filled with endless possibility, but that people will not take it easy on them simply because they are children. You make sure, as their mother, that they know that they will always have a safe place in your arms" 

"Children need love, Natasha" Laura continued, "They need hugs and kisses and lullabies when the nightmares get too tough. As long as you can provide them with those things...I don't think they care for anything more" 

"You never told me that loving someone could be so difficult?" Natasha huffed indignantly. 

"We thought you'd figure it out yourself" Pepper smirked, "Loving someone is the most complicated thing you can ever do and yet, it's so rewarding" 

"You've got that right" The spy nodded, "So...what do you think I should do?" 

"Talk to Steve" Laura suggested, "Figure out what the best plan would be for your family" 

"I never thought I'd say this-" Natasha began, sudden sorrow filling her tone. "-but I understand why the Red Room would never let us love anyone. I'd do anything for them" She whispered gently. 

"They are lucky to have you" Pepper smiled softly, reaching forward to gently remove a lock of Natasha's hair from between her darkened eyes. "We all are" 

"Tasha! Tasha!" Wanda interrupted with a cheerful laugh as she ran towards the three women, a small collection of colourful leaves clutched within her hand. Natasha swiftly wiped her eyes, a familiar smile settling across her lips as Wanda rushed forward, jumping into the spy's lap with graceful precision while Natasha wrapped her arms tightly around the young girl's torso, pulling her close with a soft laugh. 

"What's wrong,  _ мой маленький милый _ " Natasha questioned amusingly, a gentle laugh escaping her lips as Wanda squirmed in her lap, an earnest smile gracing her lips. The young girl moved to wrap her legs around the spy's torso, her hands resting perfectly within her lap as Natasha tenderly wrapped her arms around her. "I thought you were playing with Steve and Pietro?" She inquired curiously as Wanda pressed her small collection of bronze leaves into her lap, uncaring of the fresh layer of mud which coated her red tights and the edge of her winter coat. 

"I didn't want to play anymore" Wanda muttered, leaving forward to press a clumsy kiss against the spy's clammy cheek before settling against the spy's collarbone with a content sigh, her forehead pressed deeply against Natasha's shoulder. 

"Oh?" Natasha replied curiously as she pressed a returning kiss against the young girl's temples, below her knitted hat. "Why's that,  _ моя принцесса _ ? I thought you were having fun" 

"I was" Wanda nodded, reconciling into Natasha's warm embrace with a gentle smile. "You looked sad; you all did" She explained, glancing at the two women beside her foster mother. "I wanted to make sure you were okay" 

"We're fine, darling" Laura smiled gently, "No need to worry about us" 

"I brought you a gift" Wanda smiled suddenly, lifting the small collection of crumpled leaves with childish wonder. Cautious of their fragile form, Wanda held the three leaves gently as she showed them to the three women, equal expressions of confusion and humour painted upon their features. One of the leaves was pale and large, expanding outwards like a detailed snowflake as it danced within the low wind. One of the other leaves was a fiery burgundy, painted across a curved cup-shaped needle and decorated with small droplets of early morning dew. The final leaf was a beautiful shade of vibrant yellow, curving around the thin centre with beautiful danger as it rough edges stabbed the cold wind as it passed. "Steve helped me find them" 

Natasha shook her head with an amused chuckle as Wanda moved to pass each leaf to their new owner; the pale leaf belonged to Laura, the yellow leaf was gifted to Pepper and the final leaf passed to Natasha. The young girl grinned expectantly as the woman admired their peculiar gifts with ill-contained delight, running their fingers over the soft veins which coated the personalised offerings. "They look like you" 

"How so?" Pepper questioned curiously. 

"Laura reminds me of a snowflake-" Wanda began, glancing at the respectable woman with a gentle smile. "-Pepper's leaf looks like the sun and Pietro and Tony both say that your smile looks like the sun-" The CEO blushed softly at the compliment, a distant reminder filling her mind to kiss her boyfriend in thanks for the secret admiration. "-And Natasha's hair looks like  _ fire  _ so she gets the red one" Natasha smiled gently, affection shining deep within her eyes as she gazed at the blushing five-year-old. "Pietro and Steve helped me find them but they wanted to keep playing"

Pepper smiled softly at the young girl's words explanation. After remaining at the Tower for weeks, Wanda and Pietro had grown fully comfortable around the members of the home, sharing their talents and skills with the group. Unlike his sister, Pietro was unmistakably motivated by love, driven by the desire to protect his family, and so trained and adapted to the sudden change in scenery. Wanda's transition was slow and steady, primarily staying with more familiar members of the team as she grew comfortable. She was gifted with unimaginable levels of kindness, showering her new family with trust and affection.  _ It was an honour _ , Pepper mused noiselessly,  _ to see the young girl express her creativity with other members of the group _ . 

"They're beautiful, Wanda. Thank you" Laura replied appreciatively, "That's very nice of you; you certainly made us feel better" 

"You're welcome, Mrs Barton" Wanda smiled gently as she leant forward, resting against Natasha's shoulder with a content sigh. "I was going to get some for Lila and Copper-" an unexpected yawn cut through Wanda's sentence, forcing a fresh smiled to cross the women's lips. "-but they're reading and were busy" She shrugged.

"You're very sweet, Wanda" Pepper beamed proudly, reaching forward to gently run her fingers through the young girl's hair as Wanda purred softly in gratitude. 

"What do you want to do now?" Natasha questioned curiously, "You seem a bit tired so we can have a nap or we can play until later" 

"I don't know" Wanda shrugged, "Can you play with me?" She questioned quietly, eyes wide with pleading curiosity as she gazed at the spy in front of her. "I know you're talking to Pep and Mrs Barton but...it's not fair to Stevie if it's two against one" She pouted adorably. 

"Oh, is that way you want me? To even the odds?" Natasha laughed softly. 

"Please, Nat" Wanda begged, "We don't get to play in the leaves at the Tower and they're so pretty" Natasha sighed softly at the girl's statement; she worried if New York was truly the best place to raise the children.  _ If not _ , Natasha questioned silently, _ then where? Where could we go where my enemies won't find us?  _

"Only...if I'm on your team" Standing suddenly, Natasha beamed at the excitable squeal which escaped Wanda's lips as she wrapped her legs tightly around the spy's torso. Spinning carefully, Wanda giggled as the soft tips of her hair whipped across her features while Natasha moved elegantly towards the two other members of their close family. 

"You think she's going to talk to Steve about it?" Laura questioned curiously as the spy moved closer to the large pile of leaves, a content smile painted across her features. Pepper hummed thoughtfully, watching with ill-contained interest as Steve beamed lovingly at the sight of his approaching girlfriend, uncaring for the small twigs and crushed leaves which rested messily within his rebellious hair. 

"I think..." Pepper hesitated as her gaze fall to the pregnant woman sat beside her, the woman's reddened hands resting automatically against her protruding stomach. "I think that I have watched Natasha fight government agencies, evil assassins, personal torment and  _ win _ . All things considered...parenthood will be another milestone that they complete together" 

"Life will change" Laura mused quietly, "They will have to go through it together; this isn't some form of S.H.I.E.L.D mission that Nick gives them" Pepper nodded silently in understanding, "They've got so many milestones to complete" 

"Agent Romanoff will complete all her tasks effectively; just as she always has" A new voice -rough and hard with age- interrupted the woman's conversation, forcing them to turn towards the intruder behind them. Nick Fury -dressed mysteriously in a dark trench coat and menacing eyepatch- stood behind them, leant against the wooden frame of the back door with his arms crossed sternly. Laura squealed excitably, newfound happiness overtaking her features as Nick moved from the home and towards the small section of steps rested at the edge of the porch. 

"Nick, you're back!" Laura greeted cheerfully as the government leader sat beside her, his trench coat flaring dramatically behind him. "I didn't hear you land" She wrapped her arms tightly around the man who, in a moment of unfamiliar comfort, returned her hug with careful tenderness, allowing the pregnant woman to rest comfortably against his shoulder when they broke apart. 

"You never do; thanks to your technology on the Quinjet, I can be as sneaky as I want to be" Nick laughed, disheveling Laura's hair with fatherly affection as her nose scrunched adorably. Pepper smiled warmly at the sight, understanding that Laura's relationship with Nick was much like the parental connection he and Natasha shared. "It's good to see you, Laura; you're glowing" The pregnant woman blushed softly, nudging the leader as her head settled comfortably against his shoulder. "Miss Pott's, it's a pleasure" 

"We've been over this, Fury; Pepper will do just fine" The CEO teased kindly, "It's good to see you on your feet; the last I heard of you, you were dead" 

"A minor inconvenience involving a certain, mythical assassin and an illegal government operation" Nick waved his head uncaringly at the woman's words, glancing forward with ill-contained inquisitiveness as Natasha and Steve's laughter echoed from the open field. "I'm perfectly recovered" 

"That's good to hear" Pepper smiled. "Did you bring Thor with you or are we expecting a thunderstorm?" 

"He's currently with Stark and Banner in the barn" Nick explained, "Finally got what you wanted, hey Laura? The whole family here" He smirked teasingly as the woman laughed breathlessly in response. 

"It was only a matter of time" She shrugged, "I think I've made a friend already" She smiled at the CEO sat beside her, a warm sparkle hidden within her eyes as Pepper nodded in acknowledgement. 

"You'll be invited to the next Christmas party" Pepper laughed, "You'll have to come a week early to set up the presents for the kids; lord knows that Tony will spoil them relentlessly. Nick, you too; you're being on the Christmas card" 

"With a Santa hat-" Laura smirked evilly, "-and reindeer antlers" 

"Sorry to disappoint ladies but I don't wear Santa hats" Nick grumbled, "You'll have to try it with Barton and Stark" The girls nodded thoughtfully, intense gazes of concentration filling their eyes as they smirked at one another. "Oh god" Nick groaned, "You two are going to get along together like a house on fire" 

* * *

"Bloody hell" Tony groaned harshly, disregarding the pursed lips of the soldier beside him as Steve shook his head at his crude language, despite the soft laughter which released from the twin's lips. "That's another Tahini S'more gone" He sighed with amusement, placing the blackened remains of his snack beside him as the remaining group chuckled, curled together around the open firepit. Pepper smiled lovingly at her boyfriend as she rested against his side, the remains of her delicious treat smudged uncaringly across her lips as the team's laugher echoed through the darkening field, the artificial lighting from the movie projector casting a dim light across the garden. 

"So you can build an Iron Man suit but can't make a S' more?" Sam teased from opposite the scientist, his shoulder pressed against Bruce's as he, the scientist and Thor shared one of the many extensive logs pressed against the ground. Sat within a comfortable semi-circle, the group surrounded the small bonfire pressed into the ground, a small movie projector stood before the large, empty wall of the darkened house. 

"Those are two entirely different things" Tony grumbled playfully, a proud smile crossing his lips as Wanda and her brother laughed gleefully at the scientist's words. Natasha and her boyfriend shared the longest trunk of wood at the top of the semi-circle, content to sit either side of the log as the twins curled into their sides with their backs pressed comfortably against the other twins. Another log sat within the ground beside Natasha, accommodating Clint's family as the archer wrapped his arms tightly around his two children, his wife curled protectively around her children as she gently played with the soft curls of her husband's hair. Sat on a singular log, Nick nursed a small cup of hot chocolate as he sat between Laura and Pepper, an unfamiliar smile of happiness radiating his usually firm expression. Opposite the previous leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, Thor grinned childishly as he balanced carefully on the hilariously small trunk of wood. 

"Come here, my love" Pepper smiled, reaching forward to grasp on of the many small, specialised marshmallows and a small wooden spears. "What film are we watching then?" She questioned curiously as she moved closer to the open fire, mindful of the flying flames of heat which licked at the surrounding stones as she slowly spun the impaled marshmallow. 

"I think it's between Narnia or Mary Poppins" Natasha mused quietly, smoothingly running her fingers through Wanda's hair as the small girl curled comfortably against the spy's torso. 

"Don't you think it's getting late?" Steve questioned quietly, gesturing towards the young children pressed between himself and the spy as they struggled to stay awake. Wanda blinked tiredly as she shook her head stubbornly, unwilling to sleep as she grasped the spy's loose top while her brother yawned softly, sleep clouding his gaze as he stumbled to find his sister's hand which rested beside him. Natasha bit the corner of her lip thoughtfully, glancing between the stubborn children with a helpless sigh. 

"Can we watch Mary Poppins?" Lila questioned quietly, her voice barely louder than the soft crackle of the flames of the fire as the couple turned away from the tired children beside them. "Auntie Nat always sings when we have Mary Poppins on" She continued, ignorant to the widening eyes of the team as she moved to curl further into her father's protective hold. 

"You sing?" Tony exclaimed dramatically, ignoring the soft laugh which escaped his girlfriend as Pepper settled back on the small trunk. 

"A small amount" Natasha smiled humbly under the faint radiance of the fire, the teams gaze falling across her blushing features. "It was supposed to be a secret" She turned towards Lila with a narrowed gaze, a playful smile tucking at her lips as the young girl shrugged uncaringly, an amused grin hiding across her tired features. 

"You guys have never heard her sing before?" Steve asked incredulously. 

"You have?" Sam inquired curiously. "For some reason, the image of the great Natasha Romanoff singing a Shawn Mendes song -least of all a Disney song- scares me more than anything else in the world" The group laughed softly at Sam's declarations, shaking their heads with kind smiles painted perfectly across their lips. 

"Why?" Natasha returned sarcastically, "Scared I'd be a better singer than you?" 

"Petrified" Sam agreed, a pretended veil of seriousness coating his features. 

"You sing beautifully, Natasha" Pepper complimented, "I don't understand why you hide it" 

" _ You've  _ heard her sing?" Tony gasped, his tone filled with an accusing gaze as he turned towards the CEO. "How?" 

"After I found out who Natasha was, we spent time together to become true friends. One day -after a long day of work- we went out to a karaoke bar for a couple of drinks" Pepper explained to the team, ignorant to the growing blush of embarrassment which began to coat the spy's cheeks. "Well, to cut a long story short, Natasha was persuaded-" 

"Bullied" Natasha corrected, "I was bullied" 

"-to sing a couple of songs" Pepper continued, "She sang everything you could ever imagine; from Ariana Grande to Elvis Presley. Everyone in this bar  _ loved  _ her so much that Natasha spent the rest of the night accepting requests and singing them; she even had me on stage with her though I wasn't nearly as good as her" 

"We make a good team" Natasha smiled affectionately at the CEO. 

"You'll have to sing for us, Lady Romanoff" Thor announced happily, a childish glee fitting his features. 

"Maybe some other time, Thor" The spy denied softly, glancing towards the young twins beside her. "Wanda and Pietro look too tired to stay up and listen to me; I think I'm going to get them to bed. It's almost midnight" She decided, carefully wrapping her arm around the young girl beside her as Wanda moved to rest on the spy's lap.

"H-Huh?" Wanda muttered tiredly, moving to wrap her arms around the spy's shoulders as she curled into her grasp. "Tasha?" 

"It's okay, my darling" Natasha smiled softly, "Let's go to bed, yeah?" 

"I want to stay" Wanda muttered tiredly, a small yawn breaking her otherwise whispered demand. "Please, Tasha?" She pleaded, her grasp tightly clutching the small bracelet wrapped around Natasha's wrist. 

"Aren't you cold, Sweetie?" Steve questioned protectively. 

"Nope," Wanda shook her head lightly. "I like it here" 

"Please, Tasha" Pietro interrupted softly, "We'll go to bed after you sing; I promise" He murmured.

"I believe the children have spoken, Lady Natasha" Natasha sighed reluctantly as Thor's echoing voice sounded throughout the small campfire, a triumphant grin crossing the god's features. "You must sing" The team grinned happily as Natasha blushed, an embarrassed smile coating her lips as she moved to rest against the back of the long trunk Clint and Sam had craved together. 

"Fine" Natasha grumbled, ignorant to the growing smiles of happiness which appeared upon the team's features as the spy turned towards the small family pressed to her side. Steve beamed encouragingly as the spy wrapped her arms around her two foster children, a loving smile crossing her bare lips as Steve leant against the back of the lengthy trunk. "Don't hold it against me if my voice cracks" The group laughed softly as they slowly moved, relaxing comfortably around the warm fire with content smiles. 

" _ It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye _ " Wanda yawned softly as Natasha's soft voice echoed through the field, filling the young girl's mind with beautiful images of family and love. 

Wanda  _ adored _ the small family she had acquired; each one expressed more love and care for her and her brother than her adoptive father ever had. She didn't want to leave them -she understood that Pietro had grown attached and could no longer argue with him for she had grown to love them as well- but she understood that her happiness was not everlasting. Glancing around the small campfire, Wanda regarded the group with a quiet sigh. Pepper and Tony were curled together, small spots of melted marshmallow hiding in the corner of their lips as they shared small kisses under the darkened nights spy. Opposite them, the other members of the team sat and listened to Natasha's sweet voice while Clint watched the small family sat beside him. 

Pietro glanced at his sister, watching the emotionless expression on Wanda's features as the young girl curled herself within Natasha's arms. He didn't know what his sister thought about their new situation -she refused to think of the future and what it would mean for them if another family stepped forward to look after them- but he knew that he loved  _ this _ family. 

_ I wish we didn't have to leave _ , the twins thought simultaneously as Natasha's warm voice echoed through the back garden, the caring lyrics of her chosen song lulling them to sleep.  _ Not yet anyway _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, sorry for the lack of updates; my college has started -I'm in my first year of college- and my teachers have given me a lot of work to complete, especially considering a lockdown may be added to my country again which means school at home! 
> 
> Despite this, I love writing and this series is really fun so new chapters will be added soon!
> 
> Side note: in this series, Tony Stark is half-Jewish; in the comics, his mother is Italian and Jewish and she passed down some of the Jewish costumes to her son. Tony does not follow many of the Jewish rules -in the comics, he mainly believes in the Jewish God and religion to connect to his mother- but because he was a child when his mother introduced the dietary needs to him, he continues to follow them because it's easy for him. 
> 
> I wanted to add this because I believe that diversity is so important, especially for a series of movies such as Marvel. In the comics, Wanda and Pietro are Jewish and while that isn't included in this series, I still wanted to represent the amazing religion in another way. In this series, Tony is Jewish, Clint is eighty per cent deaf in both ears and requires hearing aids and Pietro has small symptoms of autism, disallowing him to focus on multiple things at once and altering his behaviour. 
> 
> I am not an expert on these things and as I write this series, I continue to educate myself on these topics to create accurate representations. Please, if anything is wrong or you have any tips, please tell me so I can include them. 
> 
> If you have any questions about release dates for new chapters, suggestions for the characters, constructive criticism or just want to talk about anything Marvel-related, please feel free to message me on Tumblr. I hope I can help!
> 
> My Tumblr is @MJayne2004
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and continue to read! :)


	4. Decision made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Nick finally talk about the everchanging situation regarding the twins and a decision is reached about the future of Wanda and Pietro with the Avengers.

Nick Fury was not a sentimental individual. 

Throughout his life, Nick had come to understand that the continuation of his family lineage was an unfulfillable dream of nonsensical proportions; possibly he had yearned for a family before his career had begun -he envisioned a small group of children and a loyal wife, nestled within a warm home as they anticipated his victorious return from a battlefield miles away- but those wishes were unreachable. As a teenager having finished high school, Nick trained mercilessly as he worked to secure his position as a soldier, intent on swiftly rising in the ranks. Fueled by childish dreams, his wish for adventure kindled as he witnessed the collapse of his home, watching as his life spiralled uncontrollably after the early death of his parents. Fury had grown pragmatic and sensible, ignorant to the fleeting moments of infrequent happiness as loneliness clouded his life and journey as a soldier. 

After establishing himself within S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury understood how his place within the world had expanded; no longer accountable for his sole survival, Nick maintained the responsibility for hundreds under his control. Over time, the hazard and unsentimentality within his life had disallowed the growth for emotions such as familiar love and Nick had accepted it. 

Of course, his previous acceptance was challenged regularly. Due to his constant responsibility, it was easy for Nick to get lost in the worry of losing a soldier. He had to distance himself, appreciating the importance of his job and the possible consequence of favouritism for his colleagues. This acceptance, however, broke after the unforeseen arrival of Natasha Romanoff. 

The Black Widow had a perplexing history within the organisation; presented as a ghost story, trainees within the system arose to understand the harrowing backstory of the poisonous spy. She was faded throughout history with a series of impressive murders, her skill and intelligence making her an infamous story within S.H.I.E.L.D. She was a target; chosen due to her wickedness and commanding presence as she travelled and killed but she was never found. 

After a series of messy assassinations, S.H.I.E.L.D had traced the spy to a deserted house in the middle of Europe, surrounded by broken homes and the linking atmosphere of war. Helpless and abandoned, Natasha had pressed herself against the stained walls of the house and shielded herself from the sharp glares and the extended weapons of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents until Clint Barton broke away from his command and stepped forward, offering a friendly smile and helpful gaze. 

As one of the most distinguished agents of the organisation, Nick had been tasked by his commander -Peggy Carter- to oversee Natasha's evolution as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She had killed mercilessly in the past and Nick remembered the disheartened sigh which had escaped Agent Carter as they gazed at the long list of killings completed by the assassin after she had arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D base. 

She had clung to Clint's hand, uncaring for the strange glimpses of the strangers and doctors surrounding her as they passed, moving through the government base with clear curiosity. After an hour of neglecting the prying nurses and grilling agents, Natasha -whose hand was steadily pressed within the archers- had settled into one of the many hospital rooms at the base, pushing herself into the corner with a petrified frown of pain. When Nick had arrived -a shadow of perplexed curiosity across his features- he watched as Clint slowly moved around the sleeping spy, careful of their connected hands, while he assessed the multiple clear injuries covering her frail figure. Despite her status as an enemy, Nick had crouched beside the archer on the tiled floor, pressing a series of bandages and gazes against the spy's ripped arms and bruised legs; by the time they were finished, the sun had risen and Natasha resembled a Mummy more than a living human. 

At that moment, Nick had accepted that his previous worries of the continuation of his legacy were void of importance. Instantly, Nick had accepted his position as her protector, training and educating her on the importance of love as Natasha became one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the organisation's history. Nick Fury had accepted that his life would never see the joy of fatherhood but, despite Natasha's history, he found himself protective of her. 

"Nick" The director turned abruptly, startled by the sudden appearance of the spy as Natasha smiled apologetically. Dressed casually in a pair of dark leggings and a knitted turtleneck, Natasha played with the fleecy ends of her long coat as she stood before the director, the heels of her black boots plunging into the wet ground in front of the large home filled with bellowing laughter. "I'm sorry for scaring you" She laughed gently, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk. Laura and Steve are helping the children carve their pumpkins. It's okay if not-" 

"No need to explain" Nick interrupted, rising from the small steps placed against the surrounding balcony. "Lead the way" 

"Thank you" Natasha smiled, "I have to judge the children's pumpkins when they finish and Copper was worried that favouritism would cloud my judgement. I don't know how; I have two children  _ and _ two god-children in the competition. I couldn't possibly choose" She said impulsively. 

"The troubles of parenthood" Nick chuckled, "You seem very happy, all things considered" 

"I am" She sighed, resting against the director's shoulder as they walked through the shortened grass surrounding the home, "I  _ adore _ this place; I could spend the rest of my life here and be perfectly happy" She continued breathlessly, admiring the glistering sun as it reflected against the tiled roof of the home. "But I think Tony would call me insane and Clint would grow bored of me"

"Never" Nick argued, "Well...Tony always thinks your insane but you and Barton are practically joined at the hip; have been since you meet" 

"It's not my fault" She laughed, "He isn't normal; he isn't like everyone else" 

"You never liked normal" Nick agreed. "It's why you have all of  _ this _ " He gestured towards the wooden home, filled with the animated conversation of the spy's family. "You two made your own dysfunctional family" 

"He is my best friend" Natasha smiled, "And you... you're my family too, Nick. I couldn't be who I am today without you; I owe  _ everything _ to you" 

"You don't give yourself enough credit" He argued, "But it is a pleasure to see your growth, Natasha" He continued, gently grasping the spy's hand which rested on their connected arms. "You are the best agent I ever had the privilege to train" He gushed, regarding the reddened blush transforming the agent's cheeks with a gentle sigh. 

"Thank you, Nick" She replied, "Thank you for everything; my life may not have been 'normal' but it was fun" 

"You know...you could also build your own family" He suggested. "I know how much you want to live a 'normal' life - as much as it bores you- and this may be your chance" 

"How so?" 

"Move to the countryside? Grow old with Steve and retire?" Nick proposed as Natasha shook her head, the loosened strands of her braided hair falling against her cheeks. "What's the worst that could happen?" 

"The government comes after us" Natasha shrugged, a faked air of indifference clouding her features. "Steve and I both have enemies; one's who won't stop simply because we've retired and moved to the country" She sighed, "And anyway...Steve's a city-boy. He could never handle the country for so long" 

"You'd be surprised" Nick chuckled. 

"No, I wouldn't" Natasha argued, "So much has already changed for him; going into the ice, saying goodbye to everyone he's ever known, losing his best friend and so much more. He's just gotten comfortable with the Tower, I don't want to ruin this for him" 

"The twins seem to love this place" Nick noted warmly. 

"I know; I do feel guilty for not living somewhere near a park" She hummed, "I can't change identities anymore and leave the Tower without being seen; Hydra forced me to explain each personality I've had since I was in the Red Room. They must be extremely bored at the Tower" 

"I'm sure they're fine" Nick argued, "But...what do you think you're going to do?" 

"Do?" Natasha questioned curiously. 

"About the twins" Nick clarified apologetically, "What are you and Steve thinking of doing?" 

"Honestly?" Natasha sighed sadly, a quiet sigh escaping her curled lips as the damp rain pressed against her ankles, dampening the bottom of her leggings. "I have no idea. We've hardly talked about the future" 

"What do you want to do?" 

"I want...a family" She explained, "I want to be normal and retire; I want the life that Clint and Laura have. But...Steve could never live in the countryside and ignore the world and I...Well, the Red Room made sure that I'd never had children" She sighed sadly, "This life-" She gestured towards the large home beside her, "-it isn't meant for us and I can't lose anyone else, Nick" 

"Steve loves you, Natasha" Nick smiled warmly, "He would sacrifice everything for you" 

"I don't want him too" She whispered reluctantly, "I want him to be happy" 

"He is happy with you" Nick argued, "I have never seen him so content, Natasha. You and the twins make him happy" Natasha sighed gently, resting against the director's shoulder as they followed the dirt pathway around the large farmhouse. 

"I can't be a mother" She denied meaninglessly, worry lining her features as she sighed, a gentle frown playing upon her lips. "As much as I would love to give Steve that life...I can't, Nick. Before those children, I would have come to terms with that but now..."

"It's all changed" 

"I hate change" She huffed gently, "It's always so scary" 

"So...have you made your mind up?" 

"...I would do anything for those children" Natasha whispered, "I would sacrifice everything I have ever had just to make them happy. I don't know what that says about me" She admitted.

"It means you love them; it means that, despite your reluctance, you want to be a mother to those children" Nick explained, "I saw the way you were looking at them yesterday; when they were playing in the leaves with Steve. You have never looked at Steve with more love" 

"I have fought in so many wars, Nick" She hummed, "I have lost count of the number of times I almost didn't come home. The experience I have...it isn't one for children to witness; especially not the twins. It doesn't matter how much I love them...I can't hurt them" 

"They would be protected" 

"By who? A government agency filled with enemies?" She questioned rhetorically, "Wanda and Pietro must be protected and that protection is not going to be created by  _ us _ . You've seen the news coverage of the gala...you know what people are saying;  _ how can an ex-assassin take care of two small children? _ " 

"You've never cared for public opinion before"

"That was before they started to bring up Wanda and Pietro" 

"I'll try to help you as much as I can" 

"How? Nick, I appreciate the help and everything you have ever done for me but Tony is working to minimise the articles with  _ too much _ information about the twins and it's taking so long..." She sighed audibly, "We can't control the media at the moment and if this continues, it won't be long before someone figures out who the twins are" 

"The government wish to help; they want to help you make a decision" He explained sadly, turning towards the spy with a soft frown as they stood beside the farmhouse, the humid surface of the uncut grass pressing against the ends of the director's trousers. Muffled laughter echoed from the crowded living room, following through the opened windows above the two agents. 

"Do they?" Natasha questioned rhetorically, "Why am I not surprised?" She huffed. 

"It's turned into a matter of state importance, Natasha" Nick sighed, "They don't like that you and Steve haven't made a decision yet" 

"Which is why you're here?" Natasha guessed, "To speed up the process"? 

"I'm here as a friend" He argued, "But you have the right to know what's waiting for you when you get home" 

"And what is that exactly?" Natasha questioned, "Empty threats and orders from people I have never met?" 

"The government see your indecisiveness as a danger to the structure of the Avengers" Nick explained, "They sent Commander Rhodes to meet you when you all return to the Avenger's Tower to brief you on the situation" 

"Rhodey?" Natasha questioned with a gentle laugh, "They are blowing this out of proportion, aren't they?" 

"Natasha, as a member of an official administration of the United States Government, the reputation you and the others maintain is of high national importance" He clarified. 

"Of course it is" She nodded emotionlessly, "You don't have to explain politics to me, Nick. I understand the responsibility I have but this decision isn't political" 

"It is to them," Nick said, "People in the senate wished to control this situation the moment they knew that you and Steve were hesitating; senators have wanted to control this group since the instant it was formed" 

"What if we say no?" Natasha argued forcefully, "What if we don't adopt the twins?" 

"Natasha...the twins have stayed with your for too long to simply ignore them" Nick sighed, "If you don't adopt them, the government will still have to watch over them for the remainder of their life to make sure they don't use their time with the Avengers as an advantage" 

"They're children!" Natasha exclaimed, "Poor Wanda can't even sleep in her bed at night and you wish to tell me that the government still views her as a threat!" 

"In this instance, yes" 

"They aren't soldiers, Nicholas" Natasha sighed, "It's not as if we've given them weapons and set them loose on a battlefield; those twins will never experience the hell I did!" She hissed sharply. 

" _ I _ know that" Nick sighed, "But the Government does not and the twin position in the team posses a state threat; children their age should not be around possible government secrets, according to the state" 

"Nick, I'm well aware of the rules of state secrets," She said, "The children are surrounded by happiness and comfort; no one mentions the situations of state or battlefields. They haven't seen so much as a splinter whilst at the Tower. The idea of the Government insinuating anything other than that is...insulting, to say the least," She huffed. 

"They just want to make sure the children are safe" 

"No other couple must battle against the state or the president to foster some children" 

"You aren't like other couples; as much as you want to be 'normal', Natasha, you have to see that you aren't" Nick argued, "The Senate wishes for a personal report regarding the situation with the twins by the end of the year. Rhodey is travelling to the Tower to help you decide as a friend and a commander. I'm sorry, Natasha. I delayed it for as long as I could-" 

"I know you would have" She disputed, "But Nick...the end of the year? That's two months away!" 

"It's a matter of state emergency, according to them," Nick replied, "I wish I could make this easy for you, Natasha, but some state officials barely wanted to give you and Steve till the end of this month" 

"Let me guess...Senator Thaddeus Ross was keen to have the report on the  _ president's _ desk by the end of this week" She sighed harshly, "He'll do anything to hurt my family; even taking away my...Wanda and Pietro. He wants to control this group and if he can't, he wishes to break it" 

"I understand your worry" Nick nodded. 

"I appreciate the governments need for information; I do, Nick" She nodded swiftly, "It just...doesn't make my life easy, by any means. I'm up to my ears in stress already and I have half a mind to go to Washington and tell Senator Ross to mind his own business" 

"I am sorry, Natasha" Nick apologised, "I tried to persuade them that it wasn't a political matter but they failed to see it my way" 

"It's not your fault" Natasha sighed sadly, "It just means that Steve and I will have to talk earlier than I planned" 

"Talk about what?" 

Natasha froze abruptly, her evergreen eyes widening comically as Steve curled around the painted house, the heavy crunch of his boots pressing against the damp grass signalling his arrival. The spy turned, an embarrassed smile crossing her lips as she nervously played with the golden rings covering her fingers, overlooking the small laughter which escaped the director stood behind her. 

"I'm going to give you two some alone time" Nick smiled warmly, moving to stand beside the soldier with an understanding sigh. "Listen before you jump to conclusions; look after her" He commanded protectively. 

"Of course, sir" Steve thanked, stepping towards his girlfriend with a focused frown as the spy sighed, anxiously biting the corner of her reddened lip. "Are you okay? You look worried" He continued as Nick rounded the corner of the house, disappearing across the surrounding balcony and towards the swinging door of the kitchen. 

"I'll be fine" Natasha shrugged uncaringly, "How are the twins?" She inquired anxiously, desperate to delay Steve's curious questioning. "Have they finished their pumpkins? Wanda seemed so excited" 

"They have" Steve smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the spy's torso as she moved closer, pressing her palms against the soldier's chest, humming quietly in contentment as his heartbeat echoed against her hand. "They wanted me to grab you and tell you they're ready for judgement" He explained, "But I think they can handle Fury's keen eye; you don't seem yourself" 

"I'm fine, Steve" Natasha reassured the soldier, a gentle smile crossing her lips as she pressed a tender kiss against his stubbled cheek. "Come on; I can't disappoint the kids." Moving from his hold, Natasha huffed loudly, her eyes rolling in annoyance, as Steve pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her torso with a satisfying smile. "You not lettin' me leave, soldier?" 

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" He ordered smoothly, the gentle caress of his thumb against her hips lulling her quietly as they stood beside the large house, ignoring the echoing laughter radiating through the small window beside them. 

"Nothing is wrong" 

"Okay. Try that sentence again and make it believable" He grinned mischievously as Natasha laughed modestly, a small huff of cold air escaping her parted lips as she swayed unsurely. "Come on, Tasha. Tell me what's wrong" 

"Fury spoke with the senate" She explained hesitantly, moving to carefully pull at the short waves of the soldier's hair as Steve sighed knowingly. "I suppose you already know what I'm about to say" 

"Judging by your expression, it can't be good" He shrugged. "What is it this time? Please don't tell me the world's ending again" He begged, watching as a gentle laugh escaped Natasha's pursed lips. 

"Thankfully, not" She mused, "They want a full report about the twins and our decision regarding them by the end of this year" Steve sighed harshly at the information, shaking his head lightly as he affectionately held the spy, moving her closer with a worrying frown. "Fury tried to delay it but it's become a matter of state emergency" 

"We knew this decision was never going to be easy; the government were always going to intervene somehow" Steve sighed, "I didn't expect it to be so soon" 

"I am so sorry, Steve" Natasha apologised, tears lining her tone as she pressed her nose into the small curve of the soldier's nape. "This entire situation has become more than we expected and-" 

"You keep apologising for things that aren't your fault" Steve reflected, a faint smile of happiness coating his lips as he ran his fingers through the gentle waves of Natasha's hair. "We will figure it out" 

"I'm so scared" She whispered, "They wouldn't want a full report if  _ you _ wanted to become a single-father to those children" She added bitterly.

"But I don't want to raise those children alone" Steve argued, "If we commit to this, we do so together" He smiled tenderly, "We're a team; we always will be" 

"This isn't a simple commitment, Steve" She sighed quietly, "We have to talk about this" 

"I know" He nodded, "What's on your mind, doll?" 

"Everything will change" She murmured hauntingly against the ruffled fabric of his shirt, "We need to think about every singular detail before December; living conditions, school and schedules to name a few!" She listed tirelessly, "I don't want to fail and miss something and hurt those children" 

"We won't, my love" Steve smiled gently as he raised his hand, carefully grasping the spy's tense jaw as she moved to follow his movement. Gazing at the spy's evergreen eyes, Steve smiled warmly as he cupped Natasha's warm cheek, wiping his thumb against her reddened skin as small tears marked her version. "I love you" 

"I love you too" She nuzzled against his palm, curling around his arm with a gentle sigh as they swayed gently against the uncut grass surrounding the side of the house. "We have two months" 

"Two months" He repeated breathlessly, "As soon as we get home, we'll sit with the team and talk to them about everything. We'll figure out the best plan for the twins" 

"How are you so calm about this?" 

"You are the love of my life, Natasha" Steve smiled gently, " _ I'm with you to the end of the line _ " The spy chuckled, her head moving softly in disbelief as Steve grinned mischievously. "The government can't risk losing the trust and respect of the Avengers; if they don't let us choose, the Avenger's will negotiate. Whatever we decide, we do it together. You will shine, my darling; it's only a matter of time. I promise" 

"I don't want to lose them" She murmured reluctantly, "Not yet, Steve" 

"We'll talk about it when we get home" He decided, "For now, there's no use getting upset" He chuckled softly, wiping away the small tears falling against her blushing cheeks. "We're going to enjoy the small amount of time we get with our family; it will be alright" 

"I trust you" She sighed heavily with a thankful smile. 

"So...why don't we wipe those tears and go inside?" He suggested warmly, clearing the spy's cheeks from the colourful streams of tears as she sighed heavily, leaning against his palm with a satisfied smile. "There's my beautiful girlfriend" He complimented, watching as a gorgeous blush painted her cheeks. 

"You're too nice, Rogers" Natasha beamed warmly. 

"I only speak the truth" He chuckled, "You're beautiful" He continued as Natasha pressed against his chest, her arms automatically coiling around his broad shoulders as they swayed uncontrollably against the soothing wave of the autumn breeze.

"Tasha? Steve?" 

"Over here, my darlings" Natasha exclaimed fondly as she observed the developing tapping of footsteps against the dirt trail circulating the wooden house beside the couple. Turning within Steve's arms, Natasha smiled gently as she reclined against the soldier's chest, his palms pressed tightly against her hips while the twins hurried towards the couple. "Come 'ere" Wanda raced towards the spy with an excitable smile, leaping into her awaiting arms with a triumphant chuckle as her legs encased Natasha's torso with practised ease. Following his sister's energetic movement, Pietro moved towards Steve's extended arm, an unexpected chuckle escaping his lips as the soldier skillfully picked him up, holding his young body carefully against his hip. 

"You missed us?" Natasha teased as she turned within Steve's singular grasp in favour of facing the adolescent boy in his arm, a delicate smile settling upon her lips at the intimate awareness of the soldier's palm returning to hug her hip. 

"We finished our pump-kins" Pietro explained, the unfamiliar word twisting against his tongue as he struggled. 

"Pumpkins" Natasha corrected sympathetically, "And yes, I'm sorry we were late. Steve and I were about to come to find you both and see what an amazing job you did!" She exclaimed excitably. 

"You've been crying" Wanda noted sorrowfully as she stretched forward to delicately grasp the spy's jaw, her thumb subconsciously moving over the remaining redness under Natasha's bloodshot eyes. The spy froze as she glanced towards her boyfriend, a cloudy flicker of apprehension shimmering within her green eyes. "Are you okay, Tasha?" 

"Of course I am, my darling" Natasha promised kindly, glancing between the twins with a tender smile. "Everything is fine; the wind blew in my eye" 

"You don't sound fine" Pietro noted worryingly. "Are you sure?" 

"Tasha's fine; I promise" Steve vowed, "But...you know what I just realised?" He mused brightly as he smiled, momentarily distracting the twins with a cheerful laugh as Natasha sighed thankfully. "I don't have a nickname" 

"Oh no," Natasha whispered hauntingly, a forged expression of surprise coating her features as the twins giggled quietly, their cheeks blushing simultaneously while they curled closer to the two adults. "You're right; I think we need to fix that right away" 

"How about we go inside and ask the group?" Steve suggested warmly, "I'm sure they'll have a lot of suggestions" 

"Perfect" Natasha beamed. "While we'll inside, I'll have a look at those amazing pumpkins you've made; I'm sure you two did perfectly"

* * *

"Is this how I die?" 

"Tasha!" 

"It was a serious question, Sam!" She laughed as she followed the diminutive footsteps of Sam's shoes as they pressed against the damp grass of the field, hidden by the heavy blindfold covering her eyes. "You stole me! What else am I supposed to think?" 

"Anything other than that" Sam laughed as he grasped the assassin's hand, effortlessly pulling her through the growing grass. "Stop being dramatic" 

"I am  _ not _ being dramatic" She pouted, "I barely finished putting the twins to sleep before I get blindfolded and dragged out the house in my pyjamas" She pouted, shoulders slummed with growing exhaustion as her slippers scratched against the drying dirt surrounding the woodshed. "Where are you taking me, Sam?" 

"Finally, a relevant question" Sam chuckled as they stepped into the wooden structure. An audible groan escaped the wooden flooring as the pair walked forward, the distant smell of fresh pastries and accumulations of straw drifting through the air. Lights flickered against the edge of Natasha's blindfold as she stopped within the doorframe, removing her hand from Sam's grasp. 

"Be kind, Sam" 

"Steve" Unable to see the soldier through the opaque blindfold, Natasha smiled warmly at his teasing tone as Steve moved forward, his shoes creaking against the wooden floor. "I suspected you had something to do with this" She teased, reaching forward to grasp Steve's awaiting hand. 

"Funny; you were blaming Sam five seconds ago" He laughed softly, circling his thumb against her calloused knuckles. 

"I always blame Sam" Natasha smirked. "Now, what are you two up too?" 

"Nope, you're not blaming me" Sam smiled, "I'm gonna' leave you two alone. Have a good night" He announced as he moved towards the exit of the shelter, closing the large doors behind him with an encouraging smile. 

"So..." Natasha began innocently as she stepped closer, "Are you going to help me? I still can't see" She chuckled. 

"Of course; let me" He smiled, tenderly running his fingers against with the shivering muscle of her arms as he moved around her. Steve moved carefully, his fingers swiftly unfastening the black ribbon withholding the blindfold securely above her nose as the fabric fell slowly. A succession of fairy lights crossed the rafters of the barn, falling from the wooden beams to scatter across the boarded walls in beautiful waves of light. The tractor had been moved to the end of the barn, surrounded by the large stacks of straw which housed the ageing boxes of forgotten tools decorated by small collections of daises. The centre of the shed had been cleared, allowing space for a large blanket and multiple pillows to be placed upon the polished floor while a small laptop lay with a collection of classic films beside it. "Do you like it?" Steve questioned curiously, tucking the blindfold into his pocket before he wrapped his arms around her small torso. 

"I-I love it" Natasha stuttered breathlessly as she rested within the soldier's arms. "You did all this for  _ us _ ?" 

"Of course" Steve smiled warmly, pressing a series of loving kisses against the spy's curved neck. "The team have everything under control" 

"'Under control'?" She repeated curiously. 

"Tony and Bruce helped set things up yesterday; when they were fixing the tractor" Steve explained, "Laura made the food for tonight and Tony and Pepper offered to look after the twins while they're asleep" Natasha hummed quietly in understanding, "We have the whole night to ourselves" 

"We haven't had one of those since the kids arrived" Natasha sighed contently, "You think they'll be alright...? The twins?" She clarified with worry. 

"Wanda and Pietro were fast asleep when you left the house" Steve smiled, "They will be fine for a couple of hours, Tasha. If not, Pepper and Tony will look after them or call us; we're barely a stone-throw away from the house" 

"I suppose you're right" Natasha agreed, "I just don't like being away from them" 

"I know what you mean" He nodded, "But we should enjoy tonight" 

"Of course" She acknowledged, "We rarely get to spend time together" She smiled shyly as she turned to nuzzle her nose against the soldier's strong jaw. "We should do it more often" 

"I agree" Steve chuckled as he circled his girlfriend, moving towards the warm blanket with a tender gaze as she followed wordlessly by their connected hands. "I'm still planning that date after we get back, you know" He teased as Natasha lowered herself against the comfortable fabric, reclining against the many pillows pressed against the floor. Steve smiled as he moved to sit beside the spy, lounging against the blanket with natural attractiveness. "I thought we could talk. Or watch a film; whatever you want to do. We're already in our pyjamas after all." He shrugged, moving to grasp the fracturing wicker basket, filled with an assortment of food, between them. 

"We could always watch a film later" Natasha smiled softly as she moved closer to the hero, resting against his shoulder with a content sigh. "Right now, I just want to be with you" 

"We don't get much time together, do we?" Steve questioned as he curled his arm around the spy's torso. 

"No" She sighed, "But I wouldn't change our lives for the world" She continued, gazing at the soldier with a tender smile. 

"Really?" Steve lamented, "You don't regret this life? We're not like other couples" 

"I think that I have spent a long time trying to be 'normal'" Natasha smiled, "Nick helped me realise that I never will be; I may not be able to live in the countryside or have children of my blood but that doesn't make my life any less enjoyable and loved" 

"You don't want more?" Steve questioned, "You don't find yourself running towards something else; even when you know that right now is enough?" 

"No" She denied, curling against his side. "I wake up every morning and I see  _ you _ . I may not know your favourite colour or your favourite childhood memory just yet but when I look at you in the morning, I realise that it doesn't matter. I don't care if someone else offers me paradise, Steve Rogers because you are all I need" 

"You truly mean that?" 

"Every word, my love" She beamed lovingly, "And I cannot wait to learn your favourite colour and favourite childhood memory" 

"I don't deserve you" 

"You deserve more than you could ever know, Steve" Natasha smiled tenderly as she rested against the soldier's chest, mindful of the arm which slowly wrapped around her torso. "You deserve the perfect life" 

"I have it" He admitted affectionately, "Our family may be dysfunctional but they are perfect for me" 

"You don't miss it?" Natasha questioned, "I know I said that this life is enough for  _ me _ but...what about you?" She nervously attacked the corner of her plump lips. "Don't you miss your old life? I mean...you never asked for this one" 

"I miss some parts of it" Steve revealed, "Life was easier then but if I hadn't done the things that I had, I wouldn't be here with you and that seems wrong. I can't imagine a world in which Steve Rogers is not in love with Natasha Romanoff" 

"You flatter me too much" Natasha smiled, "You don't miss the people?" 

"Of course" Steve nodded, "I miss some people. My mother was extraordinarily brave; she gave me the strength to try and join the army. She would have liked you" He pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead with a tranquil smile as the spy blushed perfectly at the affection. "But others...I can only imagine what they'd say now and none of it is exactly kind" 

"Oh?" Natasha teased, "Would they not approve?" 

"No! Not like that" Steve panicked, pulling back with wide eyes as Natasha giggled innocently. "Everyone would have loved you but...they wouldn't understand  _ why _ I needed to go into the ice; why I had to join the army instead of leaving Bucky to do it" 

"I think some of them would have choice words about Bucky's enlistment too from the stories you've told me" She laughed, "Your family seem very headstrong" 

"They were" He smiled sadly, "I remember when Bucky first got enlisted and got given his date of deployment. He told his family and Rebecca, his youngest sister, didn't talk to him for a week; it broke Bucky's heart to see her so angry and sad" 

"Poor girl must have been petrified" Natasha muttered, "To see someone you love be commanded to go to war with no promise of return..." Subconsciously, her mind wandered towards the twins. With the time for analysing closing shortly, Natasha knew that a decision regarding the twins would have to be thought of quickly. "It sounds terrible" 

"It was" Steve agreed, "She got angry; started arguing that it wasn't Bucky's war to fight. Even tried to rope me in...she ordered me to make Bucky stay" 

"How old was she?" 

"She was sixteen when America got involved in the war" Steve explained, "Wanted to become a doctor but didn't have the money for school. Though she had spent her entire life cleaning and bandaging the injuries Barnes and I got from alley-fights so she had more than enough practice. When I was touring as Captain America, I sent over all the money I could and she used it for school. She trained and became a nurse by all accounts; in the final years of the war and then a midwife" 

"A midwife?" 

"She said that, during the war, she had seen so many soldiers die because they couldn't help them" Steve shuddered, "She wanted to help someone bring life into the world; not take it out" 

"She sounds wonderful, Steve" Natasha smiled, "Bucky would be proud" 

"Yeah" Steve sighed, "Though she'd argue till the sun stopped shinnin' if she realised that Barnes and I were still fighting in wars that aren't ours. She'd talk some sense into us" 

"She must be magic" She teased, "You wouldn't listen to her? Move to the countryside and copy Clint; leave New York behind?"

"No" Steve denied, "My life changed the moment I held that shield. I can't stop helping just because I've grown tired; not until I find a replacement anyway" Natasha nodded slowly in understanding as she pressed her ear against the soldier's rising chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart under her. "I love this life. It may not be the one I had seventy years ago but that doesn't make it any less happy" 

"Don't you want the same things?" Natasha questioned unsurely, "A house with a white picket fence and children and a dog playing in the backyard?" 

"Maybe I did seventy years ago" He shrugged, "Not so much now. I can make a change in this world without ever having to step onto a battlefield." He explained, "When I wear that shield, people listen to what I say; I can make a difference" 

"I understand it, Steve, I do" Natasha sighed, "This world is so dangerous..." 

"If we don't fight, then who does?" Steve challenged fondly, "No one else can do the things we do. I could never forgive myself if I retired too soon and the government dragged in a teenager to fill my spot." 

"And I agree" She nodded, "I completely agree but...isn't it time we became a little selfish?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Nick mentioned it earlier and I completely dismissed it but now I'm beginning to think it has merit" Natasha rambled, "He mentioned retirement-"

"You want to retire?" Steve challenged as his eyebrows moved against his forehead with concern. 

"No, of course not!" Natasha exclaimed as moved away from the soldier, leaning against her arm with a frustrated huff. "I'm the same as you, Steve; I have to fight. This world is such an ugly place and as much as I'd love to throw in the towel and spend the rest of my life knitting disgusting jumpers, I know I can't" 

"So, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that there are better ways to help this world than the Avengers" Natasha explained, "We can't keep fighting and I don't want another generation of heroes; not like us. People shouldn't have to fight for things that are human rights" She denied. 

"Nat, the battles we face help things like that" Steve argued. 

"Up until we met the twins, we never  _ once _ thought about helping children in the foster care system" Natasha sighed, "I know that destroying Hydra is more important to you that anyone could ever know but Steve-" She reached forward, clasping the soldier's hand within her old as she nervously brushed his knuckles. "-if we are to ever consider adopting Wanda and Pietro, then we have to understand that fighting against Hydra and other organisations isn't the only way we can protect them. We have to help them" She stressed, "Destroying Hydra is a priority but after that, we have to start slowing down. We can't keep fighting forever"

"I want to help people" 

"And we will" Natasha smiled, "We will work with charities and create a platform of equality but we have to slowly move away from fighting. The world can't grow if the first reaction is violence" 

"What about the next alien invasion?" 

"There will always be a group of people willing to fight" Natasha sighed, "I'm just tired of fighting the  _ same _ battle over and over again. Even if we don't adopt Wanda and Pietro, the world deserves to see that the Avengers stand for everyone; not just those in danger of an alien attack" 

"I agree with you on that front" Steve nodded, "After we destroy Hydra, we should move to help other people. The Avengers should look out for the little guy. But how? How would we do that?" 

"We have to talk to the team and then the government" Natasha explained, "If the team understand and agree -which I hope they will- then we can move forward on a united front." 

"Tony will agree" Steve replied, "He's always talking about the Avengers helping others" 

"The twins are proof that the world isn't fair" Natasha sighed, "It seems like the entire team wishes to move away from government-based problems and towards helping people" She continued, "I can talk to Pep and Laura before we leave; together, they can come up with an idea" 

"You want to do this?" Steve questioned curiously. "It's never been done before" 

"And up until recently, Norse God's were mythological" She smirked, "We'll still fight; organisations will still rise and the Avengers will  _ always  _ be needed but I don't want our contribution to be purely violent" 

"I've never seen you care so much" Steve hummed, smoothly drawing the spy towards him by their coupled hands as Natasha curled beside him, her head once again leaning on his chest. "It's beautiful" 

"I...I couldn't get the idea out of my mind since the twins arrived and talking to Nick today-" She sighed, "-I know it's supposed to be date-night but-" 

"Hey" Steve interrupted with a tender laugh as he cupped the spy's jaw, drawing her gaze towards his face with a gentle smile. "I love it; I love  _ you _ . I love that you want to help; you're right, we should do more" 

"Thank you, Steve" Natasha smiled softly, "I just...talking to the twins made me realise how little we do for people. I want to be better;  _ do  _ better for those twins. I can't do that if I'm busy fighting in a war that should have ended  _ decades _ ago" 

"I understand" He agreed, "They deserve better" 

"Which is why...we need to  _ be  _ better if we adopt them" She explained softly, turning towards the soldier with a tender smile. "I see the way you've been with them, Steve; it's how you've always been with them. You love them" 

"With every fibre in my being", Steve nodded truthfully, "But this isn't just about me" 

"Oh, Steve" She laughed tearfully, "Of course I love them; I have loved them from the moment we saw them on that red carpet. I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't" 

"You think we're ready?" 

"In truth, no" She denied, "But no parent is ever  _ ready _ ; I have spent this entire trip trying to justify why I didn't think myself capable, only to come to the realisation that no one ever is. I love those children and I would fight everyone on the planet -in this solar system- to protect them. Wouldn't you?" 

"Of course" Steve nodded, "But...what about our other fears? Security, the government, S.H.I.E.L.D? I don't want to rush you into this if you don't think your ready"

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you" Natasha blushed, "It's why I can't imagine myself raising these children with anyone else but you" 

"I want to make sure you're okay" 

"We can talk to the team" She decided, "We will need to discuss each worry fully with the team and find solutions but...Wanda and Pietro have been with us for weeks and no one has even moved to threaten us or them yet." She continued, "I realised that I can't spend my entire life worrying over something that might not happen" 

"So...what do you want to do?" Steve questioned, hope rising in his tone with a gleeful smile. 

"This isn't just my decision" Natasha smiled, "If this works, you're going to be a father, Steve" 

"A...a father?" He stuttered as his eyes widened, "I'm going to be a...a father" He smiled widely as his cheeks crimsoned with happiness, ideas and future memories racing through his mind as he envisioned the proposed fate. "You...I love you so, so much" 

"I take it that you want it too?" Natasha laughed gently as tears filled her emerald eyes. He nodded wordlessly as he rushed forward, pushing a laugh of soft happiness from the spy as Natasha fall against the warm cushions, trapped affectionately by Steve's large arms. 

"I love you" He smiled widely as he peppered kisses against her features, ignorant to the rising blush. "Thank you so much" He cried lovingly as Natasha's fingers twisted within his fair locks. 

"We will talk to everyone" She whispered, "We will make sure that the entire team agree with us and we will ensure that they are protected. We will get rid of any worry that either of us has and then...then we sign the adoption papers and become parents" 

* * *

"I love you" Steve repeated breathlessly as the couple moved throughout the illuminated hallway of the Barton home, guided by the faint light of the television from the living room. Youthful happiness crossed Natasha's features as she opened the bedroom door, giggling softly at the caressing touch of the soldier's lips as they travelled across her relaxed shoulders. "I love you" He continued as the door opened wide, knocked open by the two's united body's as Steve's arms became enveloped around her torso. 

"Steve-" Natasha began softly, a small giggle escaping her parted lips as the soldier's lips trapped up the collum of her neck. "Steve" She sang teasingly as the soldier gently kicked the door closed. "We have company" 

"What are you-?" He pulled away slowly as his eyes crossed the room, taking in the beautiful moonlight which fluttered through the translucent curtains and onto the small figures resting in the centre of the bed. Steve smiled fondly as he wrapped his arms around Natasha's torso, pulling her closer as they observed the twins sleeping peacefully in the large bed. Pietro panted quietly against the large pillows as he slept, wrapping his arms tightly around his cherished blanket as he stretched mindlessly while Wanda reclined beside her brother, her arms wrapped loosely around his torso as she soundlessly slept. "They're adorable" Steve whispered as he nestled against the spy's shoulder. 

"Yeah" Natasha agreed breathlessly, "I hope they were okay; I hate the idea of them having nightmares and us not being there for them" She sighed guiltily. 

"We are there for them" Steve corrected smoothly, "We will  _ always  _ be there for them" 

"We weren't tonight" Natasha dismissed, "I don't regret our date, Steve, I thought it was lovely and we finally made our decision but...I can't ignore the guilt I feel; one of them mustn't have been okay and they were alone" 

"I get it" He nodded, "But we can't protect them forever; be happy that they listened to you. One of them didn't feel safe and so they listened and moved to our room" He continued with a gentle smile, "Be happy that they are comfortable" 

"You're right" She sighed, "I should be happy" Moving from Steve's grasp, Natasha smiled gently as she rested at the edge of the warm bed, gazing at the faint smile coating Wanda's serene features. "I love you, my darlings" She whispered as she gently ran her fingers through the young girl's hair, smiling delicately as Wanda moved towards the spy's tender touch. "I love you both so much" 

"Tasha?" Pietro mumbled sleepily as Natasha slowly climbed into bed, mindful of Wanda's sleeping form as the young girl turned to curl into the spy's awaiting arms. Extending her arm towards the young boy, Natasha hummed contently as Pietro repeated his sister's actions and snuggled against her caress. 

"I'm here, sweetie" She reassured, "Go back to sleep" 

"N-nightmare" He warned drowsily. 

"I'm sorry, my little prince" Natasha sighed, "We're here now; you won't have any more nightmares. I promise" He nodded slowly as Natasha hummed, a peaceful sigh escaping his parted lips as he once again fell asleep. "Steve?" Natasha called out tentatively as the soldier moved behind her, crossing the room with trained muteness. 

"Just taking a photo" He explained as he placed his phone against the bedside cabinet before slowly crawling into bed. Pietro sturred quietly as Steve settled against the pillows, leaning down to press a tender kiss against the young child's forehead as he smiled gently, observing the disappearance of the previous lines of frustration against Pietro's temples from under his touch. "You all looked so beautiful; wanted to turn it into a drawing tomorrow" 

"That sounds beautiful, Steve" Natasha smiled as she rested against the warm pillows, curling her arm around Wanda's small frame as the young girl clung to her soft pyjamas. "I'll have to buy you another sketchbook if you keep filing it with drawings of us though" She huffed tiredly. 

"A small price to pay" Steve mumbled, "We finally have our  _ family _ , Natasha; I intend to spoil them with love for as long as I can" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I first want to say a massive "happy holiday's" to everyone celebrating this wintertime! I hope everyone is staying safe and secure during this time. 
> 
> I apologise for the long wait regarding this update; my college had the first round of small tests which defines how well we are reacting to the first term so I had to study. Thankfully, the winter holidays allowed for a lot of spare time and so this chapter is longer than some of the others. 
> 
> Small note: you may remember that these chapters are set in an autumn time and are, therefore, not Christmas themed but rather Halloween. While I would have loved to quickly write and publish at least three new chapters to then complete a Christmas themed one in time for the season, it simply wasn't possible with my schedule so I have an ultimatum. I can either: 
> 
> 1) continue on as planned and write the last chapter of this instalment and the next section which will be about Thanksgiving -I have such an amazing plan!!- and then do a Christmas themed section which will probably be published in February. If this is the case, then it won't be too heavily Christmas because I know that some people don't like reading seasonal things in the wrong season and will instead, focus on the small plot included in this chapter regarding the government and will have a familiar tone to it. 
> 
> 2) I don't write a Thanksgiving chapter and I include smaller sections of the ideas into the Christmas section which would then probably come out in January; this would be closer to the season but still not in December as I cannot write that fast! This would mean that a lot of stuff would happen in the chapter, possibly making it more confusing for some readers. 
> 
> I don't know what to do so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Please comment or message me on Tumblr - @MJayne2004 - so I can decide what to do. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Happy holidays for those who celebrate and for those who don't, I hope you have an awesome winter break.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any idea for future stories or what you would want this family to get up too during their time at Clint's farm, please comment as they will be added. This chapter will have five sections in total which allows me to add a lot of special moments between the characters. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
